


Ради общего блага

by DarkLordEsti



Category: Never Let Me Go - All Media Types, Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro, 将国のアルタイル | Shoukoku no Altair | The Stratocracy of Altair
Genre: Angst, Donors, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: Благими намерениями, как известно, вымощена дорога в ад. Ради блага людей когда-то было изобретено клонирование, выращивались и воспитывались доноры, чьей целью стало «служить всей жизнью». Но что, если одному из тех, кого считают подопытным материалом, не имеющим души, захочется бороться за жизни своих собратьев? Какие поступки совершаются «ради общего блага» и как все-таки выявляется душа?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) альтернативная антиутопическая Британия будущего с долей АУ и некоторых несовпадений таймлайнов относительно канона Исигуро;  
> 2) в каноне «Империи Альтаир» Заганос нарисован с фиолетовыми волосами и глазами; в «британской» версии – брюнет с фиолетовыми глазами.

Кэти Ш.

Я много раз рассказывала своим подопечным донорам о Хейлшеме. Те, которые выросли в других местах, намного худших, жадно впитывали каждую, самую мелкую и незначительную деталь, умоляя меня раз за разом описывать павильоны, пруд, цветущий зеленый сад, игры, в которые мы играли тогда, и творческие часы. Как будто эти незамысловатые повествования наравне с лекарствами облегчали боль. 

Не могу забыть устремленных на меня глаз – бесконечно усталых, будто затуманенных. Я помню почти всех, о ком заботилась в клинике, а это немало… подумать только, я работаю помощником уже семь лет. Мне двадцать шесть, и говорят, я еще не скоро получу извещение о первой выемке. Мою работу ценят. Почти никому из моих доноров не писали «возбужден» — даже перед четвертой выемкой. Я хорошо делаю свое дело, мои доноры остаются в категории «спокойных». Хотя, конечно, мне далеко до Заганоса З.. Говорят, его подопечные переживали больше четырех выемок, и это не считая мелких операций и донорства крови. Когда я недавно слышала о нем, он, по слухам, работал в небольшой частной клинике, принадлежащей кому-то очень известному – имя боялись называть. Но, конечно же, это уникальный случай.

Заганос З.. Вот о ком я не говорила ни разу, когда меня расспрашивали о Хейлшеме. И даже не потому, что он был моим первым парнем – это вовсе ничего не значит, мы, будущие доноры, привыкли не стесняться таких вещей. Хотя я не забыла ту ночь, которую мы провели вместе. Хорошо помню, как он сидел на смятой постели, обхватив колени руками, и вглядывался в темноту за окном. Он не хотел поделиться со мной тем, что его тревожило… а его явно что-то тревожило, в ту ночь в первый и последний раз я видела его взволнованным. Наутро он уехал учиться в колледж Святой Марии, лучший колледж для помощников, где дают серьезные знания по медицине.  
С тех пор мы не виделись. Но я избегаю говорить о нем вовсе не потому.

Мы учились в одном классе. Заганос в детстве был очень симпатичным ребенком. Сочетание темных волос и светло-фиалковых глаз производило какое-то магическое впечатление. Даже суровая медсестра Триша, которую мы прозвали Клювастой, ему изредка улыбалась. Мисс Джеральдина хвалила его рисунки… уже в девять лет он рисовал почти взрослые работы, которые пользовались успехом на ярмарках.   
Акварели – единственное, что выдавало в нем кого-то, непохожего на всех нас. А так, он умел заразительно смеяться, играл вместе с остальными мальчишками в мяч, писал записки девчонкам. Кажется, он сидел за одной партой с Кристиной С., нашей признанной поэтессой. Мисс Люси, бывало, поглядывала на них с затаенным сожалением. Они могли бы быть такой красивой парой. Он, яркий, будто тропический цветок, изящный, как тростинка – и золотоволосая, голубоглазая Кристина, похожая на сказочную фею. 

Я чувствовала, что он не похож на всех остальных. И не могла объяснить самой себе, почему я так думаю. Может, потому, что он молчал, когда заходила речь о нашем будущем предназначении, и только внимательно слушал других? Может, как раз из-за тех самых акварелей? Помню одну, на которой был изображен парящий в небе сокол. У меня эта картина вызывала мысль о свободе, недоступной всем нам.

Друзьями мы не были. У меня была своя компания. Я волновалась из-за Томми Д., его неосторожных поступков и неудач в творчестве. Позже, я ревновала Томми к Рут К. – потому и провела ночь с парнем, которого никогда не могла понять.   
Сейчас, когда я вспоминаю те далекие дни, я думаю, как причудливо всё переплетается. Мне всегда хотелось быть рядом с Томми и заботиться о нем, но он в попытках разобраться в себе отталкивал тех, кому стал дорог… и я невольно тянулась к его полной противоположности.  
Они и с виду совершенно непохожи. Как день и ночь. Затертое сравнение, но так ведь и есть. Светловолосый, сероглазый Томми – и Заганос, похожий на хищную черную птицу. Может, другим он мог показаться милым, но всякий раз, когда я говорила с ним, мне казалось, что я заглядываю в пропасть.

Всё же есть воспоминания, которыми не хочется делиться ни с кем. Я спокойно говорю об учебе в Хейлшеме и жизни в Коттеджах, о поездках в город и о том, как Рут пришла в голову идея искать своего двойника. Рассказывала об этом не единожды. Но недавно моя подопечная сказала:  
\- Вчера вечером, после отбоя, ко мне заходила Лорина М.. Она говорит, к нам в клинику заедет «тот самый помощник». Догадываешься, о ком я говорю? Доктор Ференс с кем-то договаривался, чтобы его прислали сюда хоть на несколько дней. Стив Б. так и не поправился после первой выемки, а его двойнику скоро может понадобиться не одна новая операция. 

Я вздохнула.  
\- Бедный Стив!..

Элис продолжила:  
\- Говорят, «тот самый помощник» - из ваших, хейлшемских. Ты его знаешь, Кэти?

Ее глаза сияли от любопытства. Элис прибыла в клинику только недавно и еще не прошла всех обследований. Ей всё было интересно, а тут еще и такое событие. Она даже наклонилась вперед, и казалось, что она вот-вот выпадет из кресла.

Но я молчала.

\- Кэти! – настаивала Элис. – Ну скажи. Хоть какой он?

\- Да мы не были так уж близко знакомы, - я пожала плечами. – Даже не уверена, узнаю ли я его, когда он сюда приедет.

Ложь. Ложь. Ложь.  
Я понимаю, правду можно говорить далеко не всегда. Так и на курсах учили. Но почему-то именно в тот момент мне показалось, что нас изо дня в день окружает сплошная ложь. 

Узнаем ли мы друг друга, когда встретимся? Я украдкой бросила взгляд в зеркало на стене. С тех пор, как я покинула Коттеджи и прошла курс обучения на помощника, я сменила прическу. Короткая стрижка практичнее, при моей занятости у меня нет времени долго ухаживать за волосами и тем более особенно элегантно их укладывать. Когда я забочусь о донорах-девушках, я обязательно делаю им красивые прически, это поднимает их настроение. Сама же я хотела бы когда-нибудь сделать укладку и накраситься, как обычная девушка из тех, кого я вижу на улицах или в кафе во время своих поездок.  
Но это несбыточная мечта, такая же, как мечта о том, чтобы парить в небе, подобно птице.

\- Еще Лорина говорила, что Дональд Н. завершил на второй. По правде говоря, помощник ему попался так себе, - Элис нахмурилась. – Какой-то парень из Тридцатого дома. 

Слава богу, она сменила тему. Я вздохнула.  
\- Да, о Тридцатом отзывы не очень хорошие. Но ты не переживай. У нас с тобой должно быть всё хорошо. Хочешь, я поставлю тебе твою любимую музыку?..


	2. Chapter 2

Доминик Райтхен

Крис Лоу сказал мне, что министерство здравоохранения опять отказало ему в возможности представить результаты своих исследований на международной конференции. Более того, эти типы категорически против дальнейших экспериментов по разработке капсул, из которых можно выращивать живые ткани. Капсула вживляется напрямую в организм, необходимый орган обновляется сам. Это должно стать намного более безопасным вмешательством, чем пересадка донорских органов. Даже в пересадке от клона есть процент риска. Минимальный, но есть! И эта технология всё еще дорого стоит. Не все граждане могут позволить себе создание двойника. А если использовать специальным образом выращенные клетки, излечиться от тяжелых болезней и травм смогут практически все, кто обеспечен более-менее стабильным источником дохода.

Я не понимал всех этих медицинских подробностей – хоть я и работаю в системе поддержки компьютерных программ для клиник и министерства здравоохранения, я в первую очередь программист, а не медик. Притом, мы с Крисом как раз пили у меня на квартире, и я уже успел хорошо набраться. Но, похоже, его идея стоила воплощения. И кому как не мне знать, что за самодовольный ублюдок этот Лейтон Уэсли. «Всё для общего блага!». А сам заворачивает крутые проекты и цепляется за систему донорства. Дескать, это вершина ученой мысли. Ну конечно, когда наука помогает правительственной верхушке десятилетиями сидеть в своих креслах.

\- Я еще вчера начал напиваться, - горестно поведал мой друг, взъерошив и без того растрепанную темно-каштановую гриву. Модные очки смешно съезжали с носа, а свободная рука, державшая пластиковый стаканчик с пивом, заметно подрагивала. – Под конец мне показалось, что я уже до зеленых человечков налакался. Выхожу я из бара, а из магазина напротив, выходит на стоянку типчик, до безобразия похожий на нашего министра, будь он неладен. Ну, разве что помоложе.

\- Донор? – предположил я.

Крис пожал плечами.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду помощник? Они да, катаются туда-сюда. Ну, хрен знает. Эти ребята, даже воспитанные в привилегированных школах, так уверенно не держатся. И уж точно не умеют модно одеваться. На них любая одежка сидит как с чужого плеча.

\- От иконы стиля слышу, блин! – я заржал. На дружеские посиделки Крис всегда приходил в каких-то линялых штанах и футболках на пару размеров больше. Да и я сам над выбором одежды не заморачивался.

\- Ты меня не дослушал. Вряд ли тот типчик работает помощником. Он был одет, будто из бутика. Важная, видимо, птица. Но похож на этого конченого ханжу! 

\- Забей, - я долил пива в стаканы.

\- Да знаешь, я ведь могу продолжать эксперименты тайно, - Крис помотал головой. – Но такую идею зарубили! Предложили заняться в следующем году другой темой. Три года работы коту под хвост.

Я пытался поднять настроение ему, но плавно закипал сам. Ведь прав он на все сто. Чисто ради интереса я ознакомился с кое-какими документами и понимаю: нынешняя система трещит по швам. А что, если все эти ребята, которые вроде бы спокойно жертвуют собой сейчас, в будущем потребуют для себя равных с людьми прав?

Вроде бы, звучит как фантастика, но как знать. Закон подлости не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Даже железо и программы дают сбой, а что о живых организмах говорить.

Но как эти уроды зарубили проект Криса! Закопал бы, если б мог.


	3. Chapter 3

Заганос З.

Я выехал в Кингсвуд рано утром. Меня ждали ко второй половине дня, дорога занимала всего пару часов, и я мог бы и не торопиться. Но мне казалось, что лучше иметь время в запасе на случай каких-нибудь непредвиденных трудностей вроде пробок или поломки. Хотя я ездил на новейшем автомобиле. Уже со второго моего года работы помощником меня обеспечивают самыми лучшими вещами, да и в деньгах я не нуждаюсь. Не каждый из людей достигает того, что есть у меня сейчас. Помню, еще пару лет назад какие-то бедно одетые парни у заправки косились на мой светло-лиловый «Бентли» и, дымя сигаретами, с завистью переговаривались: «Видел, какая тачка у чувака? Живут же некоторые, ни о чем не парятся! – Да уж, ему бы наши проблемы».   
Конечно, глядя на мою машину, костюмы по последней моде, самый современный телефон, дорогие часы и неброские, но со вкусом выбранные серебряные кольца на пальцах, вряд ли кто-то сразу заподозрит, что я – один из несчастных существ, живущих под дамокловым мечом. Помощник донора и в перспективе будущий донор.

Пока что эта перспектива очень далека, но, направляясь в Кингсвуд, я не мог о ней не думать.

По утрам даже на самых оживленных трассах обычно тихо. Выехав задолго до часа пик, я мог не спеша вести авто, наслаждаться пейзажами, мелькающими за окнами, и слушать музыку на одной из своих любимых радиостанций. Когда я еду один, я предпочитаю включать радио, а не мелодии с дисков. Диски я храню самые обычные, нейтральные, всё то, что предписано слушать таким, как я. Спокойная классика, милые популярные песенки, что-нибудь смешное. По неписанному, но соблюдаемому всеми правилу, даже музыка не должна затрагивать запретных тем, вроде алкоголя, курения и прочих вредных привычек и поступков. Радио не так поддается контролю, я никогда не составляю списков нравящихся радиостанций в настройках. Просто выбираю волны по памяти.

Хриплый голос пел о чувственных губах, накрашенных черной помадой, о вкусе вина и сигаретном дыме. О том, чего никогда не дано узнать мне и таким, как я. В Хейлшеме нам всем часто говорили, как важно сохранять здоровье, нас убеждали, что мы – будущее страны.

Мои подопечные, которые выросли в других местах, часто просят меня рассказать о Хейлшеме. Им кажется, будто это какое-то райское место. И я поддерживаю в них эту иллюзию: так им становится спокойнее, а значит, в их картах не появится отметки «возбужден». А пока они спокойны, даже перед выемкой, меня в клиниках ценят. Я охотно вспоминаю пруд и заросли папоротника… иногда даже показываю свои альбомы с рисунками, на которых изображен этот уголок. Мне до сих пор нравится разговаривать о мисс Люси, нашем инструкторе по спорту, и о том, как Джеймс Б. пытался подставить ей подножку во время игры в футбол, а вместо этого сам оказался на траве. Я весело болтаю с парнями-донорами про футбол, теннис, бадминтон и бильярд, многим нравится моя манера рассказывать анекдоты про спорт. Даже врачи и медбратья в свободную минутку заглядывают в палату послушать. 

Но может ли быть раем место, в котором нас выращивают для одной и той же цели? В конечном счете, рано или поздно завершим мы все – что воспитанники «элитного» Хейлшема, что парни и девчонки из такой дыры, как Тридцатый приют или Станция А. Ни от нас, ни от них, не останется на память ничего. Наши тела после финальной выемки сжигают в крематории. 

«Как пройдет ваша жизнь, известно наперед. Вы повзрослеете, но до того, как состаритесь, даже до того, как достигнете среднего возраста, у вас начнут брать внутренние органы для пересадки. Ради этих донорских выемок вы и появились на свет». Так говорила мисс Люси, когда услышала, как кто-то из нашего класса вслух мечтал об обычной человеческой жизни. 

Зачем тогда были уроки живописи, поэзии, скульптуры?.. Почему ходили слухи о некоей Галерее, в которую забирают наши самые лучшие работы? Помню, как Полли Т. и Сильвия Дж. пытались расспросить об этом опекунов. Помню, как на тему таинственной коллекции подшучивали мальчишки. Когда кто-нибудь рисовал или лепил что-нибудь особенно странное, а то и уродливое, полкласса взрывалось хохотом: «Вот так штука, в самый раз для Галереи!».  
Я никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, опекуны ставили меня в пример – «Заганос З. такой послушный ребенок, он никогда не разочаровывает нас». Я не задавал неловких вопросов. Просто потому, что ответы на них всегда старался находить сам, подслушивая и подглядывая. И уже лет в одиннадцать, даже в десять, иллюзий не питал. Есть обычные люди, «нормальные люди снаружи», как говорили в Хейлшеме, а есть мы. И пусть мы приносим пользу, ни опекуны, ни врачи никогда не воспримут нас как равных себе.

Никому из нас никогда не быть кинозвездой, не побывать в Америке, не работать в супермаркете, не…  
Список можно продолжать до бесконечности.  
Но чем мы хуже? Разве у нас нет души? Разве мы не можем чувствовать, творить, любить?..

Не помню, когда я пришел к выводу, что это никому неинтересно. Я всегда много читал, много серьезных научных книг. Перечитал все труды по медицине, которые были в библиотеке и которые изредка продавались на Распродажах. А когда пошел на курсы, изучал все доступные источники в печати и в сети.  
Донорство слишком необходимо людям снаружи, заболевшим чем-нибудь серьезным или получившим травмы, после которых организм не восстановится самостоятельно. Эти люди хотят жить. Их семьи хотят, чтобы они жили. Ученые обеспечили эту возможность.

В какой же момент оказалось, что тела, предназначенные для выемок, тоже обладают мыслями и эмоциями?

Наверное, доноры, обладающие хотя бы зачатками интеллекта, понадобились для того, чтобы ухаживать за себе подобными. Все-таки, даже если исключить моральный компонент, труд помощника нелегок. Ты сопровождаешь своего подопечного на обследования и операции, контролируешь прием таблеток и пищи, следишь за тем, чтобы все его естественные потребности были удовлетворены. Очень мало людей готовы взять на себя все эти обязанности. Сказать-то это легко, а вот выполнить… о текучке кадров в отделениях трансплантологии говорят не один год, и это сейчас, когда есть мы, у которых просто нет выбора. Что же было раньше!  
Как бы там ни было, времена меняются, живые существа меняются, а вот технологии не всегда успевают за ними.

В динамике зазвучала новая песня:   
«Я не хочу быть собой, больше никогда не хочу быть собой».

*

Увидев очередной указатель, я выключил музыку, и последние километры проехал в полной тишине. Песочно-желтые корпуса Кингсвуда были всё отчетливее видны вдали. Я приблизился к воротам, посигналил, и, когда мне открыли, заехал на стоянку и припарковался. Во дворе помощники прогуливались со своими подопечными. Кто-то из доноров шел сам, других везли в колясках для инвалидов. 

Увидев меня, одна из девушек в свободном серо-голубом платье остановилась, замерев на месте, будто я был призраком, возникшим из небытия. Короткая стрижка и бледное усталое лицо поначалу не вызвали у меня никаких воспоминаний, но тут в серо-зеленых глазах мелькнуло что-то знакомое, огонек узнавания. Она робко улыбнулась, и я первым сделал шаг ей навстречу.

\- Кэти?..

____________   
Примечание.  
Саундтреки к главе: Type O Negative – Love you to death, I don’t wanna be me


	4. Chapter 4

Кэти Ш.

Он вышел из лилового «Бентли» уверенной походкой, совершенно не похожей на обычную нашу манеру помощников. Обычно мы или спешим по многочисленным поручениям, или ступаем едва-едва, приноравливаясь к шагу донора или необходимости катить инвалидную коляску. Он же держался естественно, и ничто в его виде не отличало его от «нормальных людей снаружи». Забавно – все гулявшие во дворе девушки как по команде устремили на него взгляды. Даже Сьюзи Т., поправляющаяся после третьей выемки и уже почти потерявшая интерес ко всему, вдруг улыбнулась.

\- Кэти?..

У меня что-то замерло внутри от этого бархатного голоса. Мы поспешили навстречу друг другу и обнялись, как хорошие приятели после долгой разлуки. Я смутилась: в этом простом платье я выглядела серой мышкой, а Заганос был одет в легкий модный бежевый костюм. Всё утро я вместе с Элис ходила на обследования, и мне казалось, что я вся пропиталась запахом спирта и лекарств. От Заганоса пахло сладковатыми духами, вызывающими неуловимую ассоциацию со сказками «Тысячи и одной ночи».

\- Вот так встреча, - смущенно прошептала я. – Ходили слухи, что ты приедешь, но…

\- Да, меня позвали присматривать за Стивом Б.. Доктор Ференс сейчас занят? – спокойно спросил он.

\- В операционной. Если всё пройдет, как предполагают, он освободится к двум и сможет тебя принять, - я взглянула на часы. – Но сестра Смит на месте, она может дать тебе медицинскую карту Стива, снимки с описаниями и листы назначений. 

Заганос кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, Кэт. Как ты сегодня, очень занята? Мы бы могли где-нибудь посидеть и поговорить.

Задумавшись на миг, я сказала:  
\- После прогулки я буду занята с Элис. Можем встретиться в час дня за обедом. Я освобождаюсь в шесть… если ты к тому времени сможешь пойти в кафе, здесь неподалеку есть неплохой торговый центр.

\- У меня случай посложнее, но вечером мы в любом случае могли бы созвониться. Сбросишь мне свой номер?

Я послушалась, будто под гипнозом. Сейчас мы были похожи на вполне обычную парочку, планирующую свидание. И только то, что рядом была Элис, возмущенно поглядывающая на меня, напоминало, что это не так.

*

\- Почему ты не говорила мне?! – резко спросила Элис, когда мы вошли в холл.

\- О чем? – беззаботно уточнила я. – Прости, я отвлеклась всего на пару минут, но ведь ты хорошо себя чувствуешь.

\- Ты не говорила мне, что хорошо знакома с таким шикарным парнем! Он сразу узнал тебя при встрече, - ехидно напомнила она. – Как вы обнялись… у вас что-то было?

\- Мы просто учились в одном классе, ничего особенного. Понимаешь, Заганос недолго оставался в Коттеджах. Его быстро заметили и раньше всех забрали на курсы. Представь, сколько мы не виделись, - я тихо засмеялась, делая вид, что больше ничего эта встреча для меня не значит. – Пойдем. У нас еще есть время до обеда, нужно измерить температуру и сделать отметку, и убраться в палате.

Это был как раз тот момент, когда стоило «сменить пластинку». 

*

Стив Б. чувствовал себя достаточно в силах для того, чтобы обедать вместе со всеми. Хотя передвигался он все еще в инвалидной коляске и, насколько я могла судить, он не был в восторге от смены помощника. В чем-то его можно понять: Фатима Л. способностями не блещет, но к ней он хотя бы привык. Ходят слухи, она была его парой в Коттеджах, впрочем, недолго. Я заметила, люди как-то странно поглядывали на то, как Заганос сидел рядом с новым подопечным и кормил его бульоном с ложечки. Стив морщился, осторожно и будто нехотя пробуя еду, и смотрел на Заганоса исподлобья, с ненавистью сродни той, что чувствует жертва к своему палачу. Должно быть, кто-то уже проболтался о будущих выемках. Яркие веснушки выделялись на бледном лице парня, короткими грубыми пальцами он сжимал салфетку. Широкий рот с бледными губами время от времени судорожно кривился. 

Мы с Элис сидели как раз напротив. Мне было не по себе, когда я наблюдала за идеально выверенными движениями тонких изящных рук, и я делала вид, что занята едой. Моя подопечная улыбнулась:  
\- Стиви, ну не вешай нос! Тебе ведь уже немного легче, правда? Может, завтра тебе разрешат и прогуляться. Всё будет хорошо.

Ложь. Постоянная ложь. Когда донор попадает в клинику, рамки «хорошо» сужаются до того, чтобы каждый новый день прошел хотя бы выносимо: чтобы получалось хоть чуть-чуть поесть и не так тошнило от лекарств, чтобы можно было выбраться во двор хотя бы в коляске.

\- Фиона О. тоже очень плохо чувствовала себя после первой выемки, помнишь? - сказал Джон У., наш старожил, прошедший уже две выемки, правда, еще не самые серьезные. Третья предстояла не скоро, и пока он вместе со своим помощником радовался жизни. – Но дальше должно быть легче.

\- Если помощники и врачи качественно выполняют свою работу, так и есть, - почти согласился Заганос. – Но давайте не будем об этом.

Разговоры о выемках ведутся в клинике практически постоянно. О чем бы мы ни говорили, к этому мы постоянно возвращаемся. «Такой-то пережил третью выемку… такая-то завершила на второй…». Вот и сейчас Стив поднял взгляд и с надеждой посмотрел на Заганоса:

\- Кстати, о помощниках… ты, я слышал, бываешь в разных местах… случайно не встречал Инессу В. из школы Верити? Она невысокая, рыжая, с зелеными глазами.

\- Что-то знакомое… 

\- Ну? – в нетерпении настаивал Стив.

\- Не спеши. Еще ложечку. Вот так. Да, припоминаю, два месяца назад я пересекался с Инессой. Она работала в клинике Блекберна. Туда приехали помощники, которым только недавно пришло извещение, так что, наверное, Несс все еще на месте, работы ведь прибавилось, все свободные руки на счету.

\- А новички наши, из Верити?

\- Есть и оттуда. Росс А., Джинни М.. Двое из Гленморан-Хауза, но я с ними не пересекался. Из тех, кого я знал - Рут К., из Хейлшема…

Название нашей школы снова прозвучало, будто заклинание. Стив спросил:  
\- Ты ведь тоже оттуда? Расскажешь мне, как вам там жилось?

Я вздрогнула. Значит, Рут уже не работает помощником…   
Мне точно нужно увидеть Заганоса наедине и расспросить о ней!


	5. Chapter 5

Заганос З. 

Есть только одна преисподняя, и мы в ней живем.  
(с) Игра престолов

Случай мне попался не из легких. Донору недавно исполнилось двадцать три – практически, средний возраст для начала выемок, плюс-минус – но уже после первой он очень сильно сдал. Неудивительно, конечно: когда я ознакомился с его медицинской картой, то понял, что операция была проведена без соблюдения всех надлежащих правил. Доктор Ференс поручил парня интернам, надеясь на то, что крепкий организм возьмет свое. Тоже распространенная практика. Я работаю помощником уже восемь лет и часто вижу, что ветеринары к животным и то относятся более бережно, чем некоторые хирурги к донорам. Конечно же, любимая кошка или собака иногда становится для своего владельца дороже друзей и родственников. А кому нужны мы? Я имею в виду, нужны как личности, а не как вместилище органов.

Я встретился с доктором через пару часов после обеда, выбрав момент, когда тот перекусит и отдохнет после операции и будет настроен на спокойную беседу. С Ференсом когда-то работала Инесса В., от нее я успел хоть немного узнать, что это за человек, и некий план действий уже был у меня в голове. Конечно, всего нельзя предвидеть, но тем не менее.

Несмотря на довольно моложавый вид, в глубине души Ференс остался человеком старой закалки: многие из наших рассказывали, что он побаивается таких, как мы, чуть ли не брезгует нами, но мирится, как с досадной необходимостью. И потому я постарался, чтобы ничто в моем виде не напоминало ему об интернатах, Коттеджах и школах подготовки помощников. Модный костюм с манжетами, скрывающими браслет помощника, запах дорогих духов, стильная папка для бумаг и выглядывающая из кармашка ручка «Паркер». Сейчас я играл роль молодого медика, конечно же, признающего авторитет старшего коллеги, но всегда готового поделиться своими наработками.

Он пригласил меня пройти в ординаторскую, указал на кресло – достаточно далеко от его собственного. Но, по крайней мере, я был удостоен разрешения сесть, а не вынужден был мириться с необходимостью стоять у стены, как многие другие из наших.

\- Значит, вы и есть новый помощник Стивена Б.. Доктор Броуди неплохо о вас отзывался, - сдержанно сказал доктор Ференс, сидя за своим широким столом и просматривая какие-то бумаги. – Заганос З., я правильно помню?

\- Именно так.

\- Не похожи вы на этих, - в интонации, с которой было произнесено последнее слово, нотка тщательно скрываемого отвращения всё же прозвучала. – Если бы я встретил вас в другой клинике, запросто принял бы за медбрата или интерна.

\- Для меня было бы большой честью работать под вашим руководством как представитель медперсонала, - почтительно сказал я. – Но и со своей позиции я делаю то, что от меня зависит. Я ознакомился с анамнезом Стивена Б. и записями о его состоянии, и уже увиделся с ним лично. Ему повезло находиться именно в этой клинике. Правда, я мог бы предложить кое-какие идеи, которые помогли бы ему перенести еще минимум две-три выемки.

\- Уверены, что он дотянет до третьей? – доктор Ференс пристально посмотрел на меня. – Руководство заинтересовано в том, чтобы еще минимум две операции прошли успешно.

\- Для меня это также главная цель. Хотелось бы, конечно, увеличить количество выемок до пяти, но пока рискованно планировать на такие сроки. Если мы говорим о восстановлении после первой, отмечу, что Стивен нуждается в аппаратуре, искусственно поддерживающей жизнедеятельность организма. Плюс, я бы заменил несколько препаратов на аналоги…

Всё время, что я расписывал тактику восстановления, доктор Ференс держался недоверчиво и настороженно, и я продолжал усыплять его внимание, предлагая свои идеи с той же исходной позиции низшего, говорящего с представителем высшей расы. Да, мне есть что предложить, но я знаю свое место и благодарен мудрым наставникам, которые позволяют мне использовать свои таланты на процветание общества.

Наконец, старик забрал у меня листы со схемами лечения, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
\- Неплохо. Я надеюсь, вы и в этот раз оправдаете деньги, которые в вас вкладывают.

Я склонил голову.  
\- Рад быть вам полезен, доктор Ференс. С вашего разрешения, я пойду в палату моего донора.

Доктор небрежно взмахнул ладонью. Так отпускают совершенно бесправную прислугу или отмахиваются от надоевшего домашнего животного.   
Ничего особенного. Я привык.

*

За семь лет я успел привыкнуть ко всему. К тому, что «нормальные люди снаружи» смотрят на таких, как я, в лучшем случае как на полезные живые вещи, а в худшем – отшатываются, будто от насекомых. Бывает, в городе заговоришь с кассиром в супермаркете или оператором в банке или салоне связи, или еще с кем-то из тех случайных людей, с которыми сталкиваешься по необходимости. Пока они не видят браслет, всё нормально, но трудно передать словами их выражение лица, когда ты каким-либо образом выдаешь, что ты из интерната…

Я привык не спать по несколько суток из-за работы или учебы. Пока что я вынослив, и бессонные ночи не сказались на состоянии моего организма. Зато я знаю и умею больше, чем другие помощники. Меня ценят. Я могу на что-то рассчитывать, во всяком случае, пока.

Уйдя из Коттеджей раньше, чем мои одноклассники, я быстрее освоился в «мире снаружи» и в своей профессии, и уже не чувствую ни брезгливости, ни отвращения. Спокойно убираю за донорами, которые больше не в силах ухаживать за собой самостоятельно, кормлю, подмываю и переодеваю их, перестилаю постель. 

Я – помощник. Я живой автомат, просто очень качественный автомат.  
Но смог ли я привыкнуть к тому, что изо дня в день, из года в год, приближаю последний миг жизни тех, с кем вырос и с кем пересекался позже, после Хейлшема? Не знаю.

Моя хейлшемская Коллекция до сих пор почти вся со мной. Странно, правда? Хотя я был разборчивым ребенком, и на ярмарках и распродажах не набрасывался на всё, что видел. Из школы у меня остался календарь Патриции С. – на его листах очень похоже изображены многие из наших. Несколько стихов Кристины С.. Пара браслетов, которые сплела Лана П.. Почему-то рисунок Томми Д., не знаю, зачем я сохранил этот листок, случайно попавший в мои руки - работы Томми никогда не принимали на выставки, да и он сам не любил творческих занятий, стесняясь, будто постоянно ожидая насмешки. Но забавный лопоухий зверек чем-то мне приглянулся.   
Из того, что я покупал на распродаже, у меня остались только открытка с восточным пейзажем и пара книг. Остальное или быстро пришло в негодность, или я выбросил в первые дни в Коттеджах, или подарил кому-то. Нам редко привозили стоящие вещи, в основном какой-то хлам, ценность которого состояла разве что в его происхождении из большого мира.

Правда, за годы работы Коллекция приобрела немного иное значение, но никто об этом не знает. Сам я не скажу, а у наблюдателя со стороны набор разнообразных мелочей не вызовет ни интереса, ни стремления связать их в логичное целое.

Голубой полудрагоценный камушек на дешевой цепочке. Нательный крестик. Вышитая подушечка-игольница и пара иголок. Листки из тетрадей или блокнотов с рисунками. Девичье кольцо с цветочком. Блокнот с наклейками. И тому подобная ерунда. Что между ними общего?

Память о девушке, может быть?  
Нет.   
Рут К. один раз в шутку сказала, что я «универсал» - так у нас называли парней, которым больше нравились другие парни. Ну, она не знает, что пара таких связей у меня была после Хейлшема. Но ни к девушкам, ни к парням я старался не привязываться. Слишком больно терять потом, по старшим я не раз это видел. А потом убедился и сам.

Моя новая Коллекция – память о донорах, которых я вел.

Еще одна памятка о Патриции С.. Она рисовала мой портрет, когда уже лежала в клинике.  
Патриция завершила на четвертой выемке.

Черные цветы – память о Кевине Р. из Гленморан-Хауза. Завершил на пятой. Цветы нарисовал незадолго до четвертой. 

Наклейки с котятами собирал Френсис У. со Станции А.. Он любил журналы, наклейки и календарики с кошками, и просто обожал рассказы о Хейлшеме. А еще он слушал по радио глупые передачи о реинкарнации. Его последние слова перед шестой выемкой: «Знаешь, Заганос, я совершенно не волнуюсь. Мне снилось, что в новой жизни я родился настоящим человеком, человеком снаружи, и у меня были семья и большой полосатый кот».  
До сих пор, когда я вижу полосатых кошек, я нет-нет, да и вспоминаю о Френе. Если реинкарнация существует на самом деле, пусть у него будет самая лучшая семья и в точности такой кот, о котором он мечтал.   
Я в иные миры не верю. Только в разум и логику.

Некоторые доноры, которых я вел, верили в Бога. Миранда Л., например. Крестик – память о ней. Я не мешал ей читать все эти книжки и журналы, написанные людьми, которым больше повезло, чтобы убедить менее везучих в справедливости их положения. Если это помогало ей оставаться спокойным, пусть.   
Десять выемок. Мой личный рекорд. Но об этом не говорят, выгоднее поддерживать в донорах уверенность, что для всех всё заканчивается максимум на четвертой.

Кристину С. поручили мне не сразу. Я больше года проторчал в Лондоне, мотаясь туда-сюда между пятью клиниками, находящимися на солидном расстоянии друг от друга. Двух доноров до меня вели настоящие идиоты – что помощники, что хирурги, и пару раз я чуть не сорвался, пытаясь хоть что-то доказать и как-то облегчить участь попавшихся мне бедняг. И тут, когда относительно не безнадежный парень из этих двух внезапно завершил на третьей выемке – все говорили, это не моя вина, но я простить себе не могу, что перед операцией он был возбужден – мне позвонили из реабилитационного центра в предместье и предложили стать помощником Кристины. 

Я согласился. Когда мы увиделись, я не узнал ту прелестную девочку, с которой попрощался в Хейлшеме. Своих прекрасных волос она лишилась навсегда. Сначала ее остригли и продали волосы. Не понимаю этой мелочи – наживаться даже на таком, когда трансплантации приносят огромные деньги почти всем заинтересованным! Потом и луковицы пересадили женщине-реципиенту.

В реабилитационном центре на меня давили так, что иногда мне казалось, этих сумасшедших дней я сам не переживу. Кристина слишком была нужна живой, но в то же время, что-то с ее оригиналом было нечисто. Я и раньше подозревал, что теории, которые ходили в Коттеджах насчет наших оригиналов, бессмысленны: нас не могли создать из отбросов общества, потому что это не оправдано генетически и потому что тогда наши органы не подходили бы реципиенту с вероятностью в девяносто – девяносто восемь процентов. Мы – копии кого-то, кто может себе это позволить. Правда, ни в жизни, ни в сети я не видел женщины, стопроцентно похожей на Кристину. Но многие звезды и топ-модели сейчас делают себе пластические операции, меняясь до неузнаваемости. Значит, и в этом случае первой версией могла быть «звезда», шитая-перешитая сто раз в угоду моде и собственным капризам.

И ради таких вот уничтожают нас.

До меня Кристина успела пережить две выемки, после которых уже не поднималась с постели. Я довел ее до восьмой. Об этом тоже стараются не говорить, и я не хочу об этом вспоминать даже наедине с собой.

*

Я занимаюсь бесконечной, однообразной, тяжелой работой, и время от времени урывками вспоминаю, с кем я уже прошел дорогу от извещения до завершения, и с кем я ее еще пройду. Если повезет, вечером я увижусь с Кэти. Если повезет.


	6. Chapter 6

Кэти Ш.

Какое-то невезение преследовало меня с самого утра. Элис была сильно не в духе. Я проводила с ней достаточно много времени и за последние несколько дней видела Заганоса только мельком, едва успев перекинуться с ним парой слов, но она вбила себе в голову, будто мы пара, и постоянно упрекала меня в скрытности. «Я рассказываю тебе все свои секреты, а ты тайком встречаешься с парнем!». Я улыбалась ей, пыталась разрядить обстановку шутками, да только это мало помогало. Все наши разговоры сводились к одному и тому же: «Тебе больше повезло, тебя ценят на должности, и у тебя такой шикарный поклонник!». За время, проведенное в клинике, Элис немного отрастила волосы и укладывала их в прическу, как у одной актрисы, играющей в ситкомах. Учитывая, что у нее похожее круглое, слегка простоватое лицо, и крупные кудряшки почти того же светло-русого оттенка, сходство получалось просто невероятное. И даже эти намеки и выражения недовольства звучали как подражание репликам героинь глуповатых комедий.

Впрочем, к этому можно притерпеться. При той жизни, которую мы ведем, ссоры часто начинаются без причины. Угнетает эта однообразная белизна палат и этот больничный режим. Я уже привыкла и просто пытаюсь переждать, понимая, что в таких случаях бесполезно доказывать свою правоту.

Едва мы с Элис прошли все процедуры, мне позвонили из Центрального управления и сообщили, что мне поручают еще одного будущего донора.  
Джейк П., как следовало из документов, которые мне переслали, работал помощником целых двенадцать лет. Редко кто служит так долго. Его состояние здоровья оставалось в норме, однако ему требовался подготовительный курс перед началом новых процедур.   
Вот так случай. Мне редко приходилось быть помощником у доноров намного старше меня, и с ними я чувствовала себя неловко. А этот Джейк П. работал в два раза больше, чем я! Он точно будет уверен, что знает всё гораздо лучше и никакой помощник ему не нужен.

До клиники, в которой находится мой новый подопечный, часа два езды. Два в один конец, два в другой, еще часа три-четыре уйдет на знакомство с донором, персоналом и ходом курса. По сути, на Джейка уйдет весь день, я смогу наведаться к Элис только вечером. Пока что она не особенно нуждается во мне, но ей будет скучно, она снова на меня рассердится. Нужно что-нибудь ей привезти. Если буду проезжать мимо торгового центра и найду минутку, куплю комиксы, Эл их обожает.

Но, когда я вышла на стоянку, меня ждала очередная неприятность: машина не заводилась.  
Господи, почему именно сейчас, когда мне нужно явиться в клинику, где меня толком не знают?! Какое впечатление я произведу, если опоздаю?..  
Промучившись сама, я позвонила на станцию техобслуживания и договорилась о ремонте, а затем принялась звонить в фирмы по прокату автомобилей. И снова неудача. У одних всё было забронировано минимум на полдня вперед, другие категорически отказывались предоставлять транспорт помощнику донора.

Я стояла во дворе, взъерошенная, растрепанная и уже готовая заплакать. В последние дни у меня почти не было свободной минуты, я даже музыку послушать не могла… я так стараюсь, но вечно что-то пойдет не так!  
От грустных мыслей меня отвлек знакомый голос.

\- Кэти! Кэт, что случилось?

Заганос остановился рядом со мной и поставил на землю мешок с грязным бельем, который тащил в прачечную. Даже в зеленой медицинской униформе и с этим огромным бесформенным тюком он держался как аристократ из классических романов.

Я глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, но, когда я заговорила, голос у меня все же дрогнул.  
\- Машина сломалась. Я звонила насчет того, чтобы взять напрокат, но глухо. А мне почти целый день быть в разъездах. Сесть бы на поезд, но до вокзала тоже еще добраться нужно. 

\- Куда тебя направляют? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

\- Линтон, - ответила я, ни на что особо не надеясь.

\- Не вешай нос, Кэт, - Заганос едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я там бывал. Подожди еще чуть-чуть, я сдам белье на прачечную, переоденусь и подвезу тебя. Есть один путь покороче, мы успеем.

\- А как же твои планы на день? – смутилась я.

\- Моего донора забрали на операцию, так что три-четыре часа у меня есть. Ну, и в Линтоне мне тоже кое-что нужно. Подвезу тебя и займусь своими делами. Вот только не знаю, смогу тебя забрать или нет. Если что, я позвоню Мириам или Дженнифер, они там же работают, попрошу выручить.

\- Спасибо! – воскликнула я, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы обнять и расцеловать его. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы кто-то нас увидел и рассказал Элис. Если она разнервничается, это может отразиться на ее состоянии. – С дорогой обратно я сама что-нибудь придумаю.

Только позже, когда мы уже шли к новенькому лиловому автомобилю, я задумалась о том, со сколькими помощниками и донорами Заганос поддерживает связь. Время от времени в разговорах это всплывало: такой-то работает в Норфолке, а такая-то в Уилтшире, а такая-то получила извещение. И как он успевает знать столько народу и быть в курсе их дел?..

Кажется, он говорил, что видел Рут. Спросить бы о ней, может, и о Томми что-нибудь узнаю. Интересоваться напрямую я не решалась. Странно – если бы речь шла о Гарри, Оливере или еще ком-то из парней, с которыми я провела ночь-другую в Коттеджах, я бы не чувствовала такой жар, приливающий к щекам, и не боялась бы спросить.

То, что связывало меня и Томми, было настолько хрупким, как цветок, по весне робко пробивающийся сквозь снег. Чувство, похожее на нить паутинки или тень от облака. А Заганос достаточно умен, чтобы это заметить… и я не уверена, что решилась бы быть настолько откровенной с ним. 

Или, может, я боюсь, что, когда спрошу кого-нибудь о Томми, то услышу – «завершил» ?

Гарри я видела в клинике в Дувре, незадолго до его третьей выемки. Он был бледен и смотрел будто куда-то вглубь себя. Я понимала, что больше никогда не увижу его.

Оливер завершил на второй. Я даже не успела увидеться с ним после Коттеджей.

Старших, с которыми я дружила, остается всё меньше и меньше. Кажется, Крисси и Родни еще работают помощниками. Мартин недавно получил извещение.  
Из моего класса завершили уже почти половина выпускников. От этого становилось грустно и больно.

\- Что-то вид у тебя совсем никакой, Кэт, - сказал Заганос, галантно открыв передо мной дверь машины и опустив сиденье так, чтобы я могла полулежать. – Попробуй подремать в пути.

\- Если получится, - кивнула я, устраиваясь удобнее. Когда мы уже выехали, я спросила: - Ты говорил, что видел Рут. Как она? 

\- Недавно получила извещение и приехала в клинику. Говорит, что уже ждала этого, что устала мотаться по всей стране. Ну, знаешь, многие так говорят. Она хотела, чтобы я поговорил, с кем следует, и стал ее помощником хотя бы на первое время. Я отказался.

\- Почему?! – этот ровный, отстраненный тон возмущал меня. – Она же из нашего класса…

Тонкие губы слегка скривились.  
\- Мы и в Хейлшеме не особенно ладили. Но не в том дело. Просто я видел, почему она меня уговаривала. Хотела сделать назло другим девчонкам. Чтобы у нее опекун был круче. Томми Д. тогда приезжал в клинику Блекберна по делам, так Рут строила мне глазки при нем, пыталась заставить его поревновать. В столовой садилась как раз между нами, и то одному улыбнется, то другому на что-то намекнет. Не люблю этих ужимок.

Да, это было очень похоже на Рут…

\- Понимаю. Но всё равно мне ее жаль, - я вздохнула.

\- Прости, Кэт. Тогда я как-то не вспомнил, что она твоя подруга. Хотя, с другой стороны, если у донора и помощника нет контакта, ничего хорошего из этого не получится.

Я промолчала. Заганос умеет ловко уходить от неприятных тем. Неудивительно, что те из наших, кто видели, как он работает, пытаются добиться, чтоб он за ними присматривал: он со своего рода элегантностью может погасить начинающийся спор, к нему нормально относятся врачи и медсестры…  
Но я чувствовала, что если уж ему не хочется затрагивать какую-то тему, я в жизни не добьюсь от него правдивого ответа.

Спрашивать о Томми я не решилась. Главное, я знаю, он еще работает, значит, еще есть какая-то надежда.  
Может, мы еще успеем найти Мадам и увидеться с ней. Может, мы докажем, что у нас на самом деле любовь, и получим отсрочку…

Почти всё время пути я дремала. Только раз мы остановились у магазинчика возле заправки, чтобы сделать перерыв. Я купила бутылку минеральной воды и несколько журналов с комиксами для Элис. К нам подошел какой-то мужчина, спросил, как доехать до Уайтс-виллидж. Он говорил с нами, как с нормальными людьми снаружи – почему-то я всегда подмечаю, когда с нашими так общаются. 

Вскоре Заганос подвез меня до клиники Розвелла и дал мне лиловый стикер с номерами телефонов.   
\- Это номера тех помощниц, о которых я тебе говорил. На всякий случай. Я успел сбросить им сообщения, что ты сегодня в Линтоне. Будет свободная минутка или вдруг что случится, звони мне.

Я улыбнулась.  
\- Да ладно тебе… я же не в первый день на работе.

Встреча с Джейком П. уже не казалась мне такой страшной.


	7. Chapter 7

Доминик Райтхен

После хорошей попойки башка трещала невыносимо, а во рту будто сотня кошек ночевала. Проснувшись, я оглядел творящийся в квартире бардак и присвистнул. Зашибись вчера посидели. С трудом припоминаю, как вызвал для Криса такси. Слава богу, к тому времени он немного успокоился и от желания начистить рожу этому самодовольному выродку Уэсли перешел к блаженному состоянию любви ко всему миру. Интересно, как там Крис сейчас? Перебрали мы знатно, пожалуй, последняя бутылка сидра была нам уже лишней.

Я заставил себя подняться. Вечер пятницы был проведен на ура, но пора брать себя в руки и понемногу заниматься ежедневными делами. Соорудив себе тосты с беконом, я позавтракал, налил огромную чашку кофе и вышел на балкон покурить. Свежий ветерок приятно овевал тело, и понемногу я приходил в себя. Люблю середину и конец мая: уже тепло, но еще не началась эта изнуряющая жара.

День выдался тихий. Машины проезжали только изредка, их гул вдали был почти не слышен. С высоты мне было видно, как на ладони, детскую площадку и парк.

Да, завтра у меня ведь родительский день, а я еще ничего сыну не купил. Меган начнет меня упрекать, что вечно я занят своими компьютерами и на ребенка внимания не обращаю. Хотя кто бы говорил – она отсудила права на Эндрю только мне назло, сама же порхает по жизни, как бабочка. Фотосессии, показы мод, презентации, закрытые вечеринки, а парнем больше ее родители занимаются. Но и их терпение небезгранично, у них тоже есть свои интересы и планы… В сентябре Энди исполнится одиннадцать, и мы уже решили, что он пойдет в школу-пансионат. И образование хорошее, и там другие мальчишки, с ними он не заскучает, и нам всем легче будет. Я забрал бы сына к себе, не проблема, но Мег как всегда категорически против. Дурак я был, что в свое время на ней женился. Хотя кто не ошибается в студенческой юности.

Тогда мне льстило, что на меня обратила внимание крутая девчонка, с ногами от ушей, пышной грудью, тонкой талией и роскошной пшенично-золотой гривой. Я повелся на эти стройные ноги и крутые бедра, а вот какой к ним прилагается характер, в полной мере осознал, когда мы уже поженились и у нас был Энди. Он – единственное хорошее, что я получил в этом дурацком браке. Даже похож он больше на меня, такой же рыжий и кареглазый, и леденец на палочке держит точно так же, как я сигарету.

У меня есть сын. Рыжий, конопатый непоседа, который больше всего любит футбол и гоночные автомобили. А у Криса с Эстер детей нет, и, что самое паршивое, как медики со стажем они даже не могут подбадривать себя теми напрасными надеждами, которые утешают другие пары с такими же проблемами. Крис хотел бы попробовать поработать над искусственным созданием детей, но зарубят же такой проект, как недавний зарубили. 

Бюрократия, бесконечные проволочки, ученые советы, в которых сидят закоренелые консерваторы. Даже вспоминая наш вчерашний разговор на трезвую голову, я понимаю, в нынешней системе много таких недостатков, из-за которых она может в один прекрасный день рухнуть, как карточный домик. Начнем с того, какие типы работают в некоторых частных клиниках по трансплантации и реабилитационных центрах. Талантов мало, зато тех, кто умеет войти в доверие к чиновникам и бизнесменам, пруд пруди. Ладно, если эти умельцы раньше времени угробят донора, на это никто внимания не обращает. А вот если у реципиента осложнения возникнут?  
А интриги эти постоянные, а «белые пятна» в знаниях и законодательстве. А политика, которую Уэсли проводит – что-то я сомневаюсь, что только мой приятель его ненавидит.

Немного собравшись с мыслями, я смотался в торговый центр и купил для сына несколько журналов по моделированию и комплекты деталей – Энди давно хотел собрать новые модели гоночных машин. Позвонил Меган договориться о завтрашней встрече, она всё не брала и не брала трубку. Я набрал ее родителям на городской. Оказывается, Мег в клинику легла. То ли подтяжку очередную делать, то ли донорскую кровь переливать. Все эти процедуры, которыми балуются модели. Ну, мне же легче. Я приеду, заберу Эндрю, поведу в парк развлечений и в кино, мы нормально пообедаем в кафе и пообщаемся без этих воплей о том, какой я отвратительный отец.

*

*Через несколько дней*

…В свободное время я собирал информацию, компрометирующую верхушку нынешней системы. Не знаю, зачем я это делал. Может, обида за друга еще не угасла, тем более, Крис звонил пару раз, дела у него вроде бы шли гладко, но заниматься трансплантологией в ее нынешнем виде он далеко не горел желанием. Меня тогда кто-то будто за язык дернул, и я сказал: «Терпи, притворяйся пока, что тебя всё устраивает, не давай никому повода к тебе придраться. А я что-то придумаю, чтобы прижать этих идиотов».

Ну, мы с Крисом почти с детства дружим, конечно же, ради него я готов любому шею свернуть. Да и уважаемый господин министр заслуживает таких мер. Вот уж воистину, нет такой мерзости, на которую не способны втихаря все эти ханжи средних лет, вопящие о добронравии и всеобщем благе.

Да, меня затянуло… собирать по крупице надежно спрятанную информацию, продумывать программы и составлять коды, позволяющие делать это незаметно – своего рода квест и экстрим, куда там даже самым навороченным играм. Я не знал, что и зачем применю, но каждую свободную минуту только программами-«червями» и занимался, забывая иногда про отдых и сон.

В реальность меня вернул звонок от родителей Меган. Оказывается, моя дражайшая уже-не-супруга вопрос с пансионатом для Эндрю до сих пор не решила, а время-то идет! Она и не намерена этим заниматься, она набирается сил на курорте. 

Ничего не поделаешь, я перенес кое-какие деловые встречи и поехал в Холихедскую школу. По пути у меня закончился бензин, я заехал на заправку у трассы на Линтон. Очередь, как назло, была немаленькая. Скучая, я незаметно разглядывал людей вокруг…

Поначалу я не поверил своим глазам. Он был похож на министра Уэсли, как младший брат! Парень в синей рубашке, темно-фиолетовой толстовке и черных джинсах стоял у автомата с напитками, пил чай из пластикового стаканчика, и слегка прищурившись, высматривал кого-то в толпе. Я перевел взгляд на доску объявлений, потом присмотрелся к незнакомцу снова. В моей голове будто фотошоп заработал. Так, у этого юноши брови не стали такими редкими, как обычно к сорока-сорока пяти у людей, не следящих за собой, и нос поаккуратнее, чем у министра, которому в юности кто-то рожу расквасил. Хотя кого сейчас удивишь ринопластикой! Волосы еще густые и не прилизаны в старомодную прическу. А в остальном – ну точно, Лейтон Уэсли двадцать лет и килограммов пятнадцать назад. 

Что-то заинтриговало меня, я еще понаблюдал за парнем… он встретился у новенького «Бентли» с девчонкой – обычной, как на мой взгляд, ничего особенного. Подружка, просто коллега? Я подошел, спросил, как отсюда быстрее добраться до станции в Уайтс-виллидж… Вот так по банальному короткому общению и не определишь, клоны эти ребята или такие же, как мы. Девчонка, правда, как-то затравленно на меня посмотрела. 

А все-таки было бы интересно влезть в базу данных доноров и поискать похожего парня. Я примерно прикинул параметры: статус – помощник (если уж он свободно переезжает по стране), возраст – от девятнадцати до, допустим, двадцати девяти. Многовато выйдет страниц по поиску… но, учитывая вид данного экземпляра, я бы ставил на то, что если это клон, то скорее всего выпускник элитного интерната. Стиль, манеры… 

Конечно, я допускал и возможность, что в базе этого типа не найду. Мало ли на свете похожих людей, конкурсы двойников были популярны, наверное, еще с начала эры телевидения. Мои родители любят шоу, в которых комики пародируют известных певцов, писателей, политиков и ведущих. Выступает там один актер, Уэсли изображает прикольно так. 

Нет, не могу я без того, чтобы отвлечься на какую-то ерунду! Я выехал с заправки и поехал дальше в Холихед.


	8. Chapter 8

Кэти Ш.

A few pictures from your past  
And the walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do is let me in your room  
You can be yourself  
You don't have to hide from me I won't tell...  
(Halestorm – In your room) (1)

Всё оказалось не так плохо, как я уже успела себе представить, но факт оставался фактом: с Джейком П. мне придется труднее, чем с прочими донорами. Когда-то он был одним из лучших в своем деле, недаром оставался в помощниках так долго. Ему и сейчас предоставили прекрасные условия: одноместная палата с окном, выходящим на парк, с кондиционером и отдельной ванной. Хотя, несмотря на это, свои вещи он до сих пор не разобрал, пара чемоданов так и стояли в углу.  
По бледному спокойному лицу парня, похожему на маску, невозможно было сразу понять, что он чувствует, и страх что-то сделать или сказать не так преследовал меня, хотя, вроде бы, мой подопечный отнесся ко мне спокойно. Мы сидели в креслах у окна, обсуждая планы на будущее.

\- Кэти Ш. из Хейлшема, - мягким тихим голосом произнес он, внимательно глядя на меня темно-серым непроницаемым взглядом. – О тебе рассказывали много хорошего.

Я улыбнулась:  
\- Надеюсь, мы поладим. Я уже прочла кое-что о тебе. Впечатляющий список. Ты даже работал с доктором Сехиром в клинике в Гринвиче!..

Джейк пожал плечами.  
\- Да, я вел немало доноров в клиниках в Лондоне и предместьях. Только сам город не видел толком. Ты прекрасно знаешь сама, какие у нас маршруты… клиники, реабилитационные центры, аптеки. Если в торговый центр заглянул, уже счастье.

\- Хочешь, я попрошу, чтобы в периоде осмотров и программы отдыха нам с тобой разрешили раз-другой съездить в музей или сходить в кино? – предложила я. – И, в любом случае, мы можем просто прогуляться по городу или съездить на пикник. Дни сейчас стоят хорошие. Я сейчас веду одну девушку в Кингсвуде, она почти на том же этапе, что и ты. Мы могли бы вместе немного отвлечься.

\- Не знаю. Я подумаю.  
Кажется, какой бы трудной ни была его жизнь в качестве сотрудника системы, он еще о ней жалел. И я его понимаю. Мне еще нелегко представить себе, что когда-нибудь и я оставлю работу.

\- Я оставлю тебе свой номер, если у тебя возникнет какая-то идея, пока я буду в Кингсвуде, звони или пиши, - сказала я. – Знаешь, когда мы с одноклассниками жили в Коттеджах, один раз мы зашли в небольшую частную галерею. Там было очень мило.

Джейк какое-то время молчал, вертя в пальцах простой плетеный браслет. Затем вдруг спросил:  
\- Это правда, что после Хейлшема, в Коттеджах, вы писали сочинения на темы, которые вам давали опекуны?

\- Правда. Ну, многие из нас так и не довели начатое до конца… - смущенно призналась я. – Постепенно мы теряли интерес. Я сама почти закончила, пыталась и других вдохновить на то же. С удовольствием вернулась бы к теме, будь у меня хоть пара свободных часов в запасе.

Молодой мужчина иронично усмехнулся:  
\- Ты из тех, кто не бросает начатое дело на полпути, правда же? У меня теперь достаточно времени, чтобы хотя бы начать писать сочинение. Интересно было бы попробовать, как это. Там, где я вырос, считали, что художественная литература не для таких, как мы. По-настоящему стоящая литература…

Я заметила, он не говорил, в каком именно интернате вырос, и не настаивала. Но пообещала, что обязательно в следующий раз привезу пару хороших книг. 

*

Мне всё еще было неловко, когда вместе с подопечным я знакомилась с врачами и медсестрами. Доктор Уолш, за которым закрепили Джейка, производил впечатление довольно внимательного специалиста, не склонного спешить. Это уже давало надежду: скорее всего, операции произведут аккуратно, и мой донор не будет страдать сверх меры. А вот после встречи с интерном Кэйси у меня возникло сильнейшее желание пойти в душ и тщательно вымыться. Этот молодой мужчина смотрел на меня, будто раздевая и заглядывая в самую глубь существа, и я не могла понять, чего больше в этом взгляде – отвращения «людей снаружи» к таким, как мы, или влечения к женскому телу, просто телу, которым можно воспользоваться для удовлетворения своих потребностей, а потом забыть.

Я держалась вежливо, спокойно и уверенно, будто не обращая внимания на то, что меня настораживало. В конце концов, я здесь на работе. И нам с Джейком не так часто предстоит общаться с мистером Кэйси…

Когда мы шли с осмотра, Джейк шепотом сказал мне:  
\- Интерна Кэйси можешь не бояться. Я раньше с ним пересекался, он тогда еще был практикантом в клинике в Дорсете. Мутный тип, но слишком боится начальства, чтобы сделать кому-нибудь пакость.

\- Всё в порядке, не будем об этом.

Дальше работа шла привычно, как всегда. Обратно в Кингсвуд я всё-таки вернулась на автобусе, как раз попался удачный маршрут. Да еще и останавливался он за пару остановок до клиники, и я вполне могла пройти это расстояние пешком. Добравшись на место, я позвонила в сервис. Мою машину обещали доставить на парковку через пару часов. Уфф. Отлично. Я как раз могу провести это время с Элис.

Когда я зашла в палату, Элис сидела на кровати, разгадывая кроссворд. Услышав мои шаги, она подняла голову.  
\- О, Кэти, ты уже вернулась. Ты случайно не знаешь – французский писатель, шесть букв, первая «ф»?

\- Флобер, - ответила я. 

Элис отложила сборник и карандаш в сторону.  
\- Садись поближе, Кэт. Рассказывай, что нового. Тут целый день тихо. Никаких новых лиц. Скукотища. Твой красавчик не отходит от Стива. Кстати, вторую выемку Стив пережил. Но говорят, кто-то давит на нашего доктора насчет третьей…

\- Никому такого не пожелаешь! – воскликнула я. – Но у нас с тобой всё должно быть хорошо. Кстати, я привезла тебе кое-что.

Ярким сборникам с глянцевыми страницами Элис обрадовалась. Мне оставалось только слушать ее болтовню, изредка вставляя реплику-другую. Мы сидели на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу и листая комиксы, и, наверное, со стороны казались похожи на обычных подружек, отдыхающих за привычными развлечениями.

Но у меня кружилась голова, меня будто до сих пор преследовал жутковатый взгляд Кейси, я устала… и, в конце концов, я не могла не думать о Стиве. Значит, на третью он пойдет. А дальше? Если ему сейчас так худо, что будет потом?

А вдруг когда-нибудь в таком положении окажутся Рут или Томми?  
Рут и Крисси были правы тогда, в Коттеджах – нам с Томми нужно было просить об отсрочке. Но как, через кого?!  
*

…Был уже довольно поздний час, когда я попрощалась с Элис, сдала на пост текущие документы и собиралась домой. Как раз в это время в холл спустился Заганос. Его лицо было бледным от усталости, а во взгляде на миг мелькнула самая настоящая злость, впрочем, тут же сменившаяся обычной маской безразличия.

\- Тяжелый денек выдался, правда, Кэт? – устало поинтересовался он.

\- Да так, ничего особенного, - я пожала плечами. Когда мы вместе вышли из клиники, мне отчего-то до боли не хотелось одной ехать по темноте в пустую квартиру, и я тихо спросила: - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сегодня переночевать у меня?

\- Лучше идем ко мне. Я снимаю квартиру совсем недалеко от клиники, так добираться проще, - предложил он, взяв меня под руку. 

Вечером становилось прохладно, и мне было так приятно чувствовать теплое прикосновение. Мы прошли по аллее мимо корпусов для ВИП-пациентов, и покинули территорию клиники. В темноте светящиеся окна домов напоминали желтые кошачьи глаза. Изредка я видела в мягком желтоватом свете силуэты людей и пыталась представить себе, как они живут – нормальные люди, которые не знают, что такое работа помощника, которым не предстоят выемки. Счастливы ли они? Или огорчаются чему-то, сожалеют о случившемся или наоборот, не сказанном и не сделанном?.. Они не знают, как они счастливы, нормальные люди, которые могут стать родителями, завести домашнее животное, полететь в Америку…

Мы молчали всё время, что шли, пока не приблизились к многоэтажному дому, ярко освещенному и выделяющемуся в темноте или полумраке, будто диковинное растение, окруженное стайками светлячков. Огромные окна, застекленные балконы, сверкание стекла и металла. Как бы мало я ни знала о жизни вне работы и клиник, я догадывалась, что позволить себе хоть на время пожить в таком прекрасном доме может даже не всякий обычный человек. И я не удержалась, удивленно прошептав:  
\- Тебе разрешили снять квартиру здесь?..

\- Они меня ценят. Во всяком случае, пока им нужны мои способности. Почему бы и мне не взять от жизни самое лучшее, пока предлагают? – ехидно ответил Заганос. – Если я умру молодым, перед смертью мне будет что вспомнить.

Не знаю, что поразило меня больше – тон, полный злой иронии, или это «я умру». Мы, доноры, никогда не использовали слова вроде «смерть» или «умереть», говоря о себе. Мне всегда казалось, подобные понятия связаны с кем-то другим. С обычными людьми. Или героями книг и фильмов. Но мы… мы просто завершаем, и от нас не остается ничего, даже воспоминаний. И я представить себе не могла, что кто-то думает иначе.

\- Заганос! – воскликнула я. – Разве так можно говорить?

Он засмеялся.  
\- Официально нам ведь никто не запрещал так говорить о себе, правда, Кэти? А какая огромная разница. 

Я не знала, что сказать на это. И просто шла за ним, будто под влиянием какой-то темной магии. Почему я тянусь к нему, если люблю Томми? Не знаю…

Мы поднялись на второй этаж. Тихо щелкнул ключ в замке. Неслышное прикосновение к выключателю – и прихожая озарилась мягким светом. 

\- Хочешь принять душ, Кэт? Можешь даже в искупаться, я подожду, - тоном змея-искусителя предложил Заганос.

Ванна… Многие обычные люди не поймут, сколько соблазна звучит в этом слове для помощника, сутками мотающегося туда-сюда. В некоторых квартирах, где я останавливалась, были только душевые кабины. А бывало, я просто работала столько, что сил хватало только на пару минут под душем и сон.

\- Ты совсем не спешишь. Когда ты успеваешь спать? – снова удивилась я.

\- Мне не так много нужно. Слишком коротка у нас жизнь, чтобы тратить ее на сон. Не волнуйся, Кэт. Чистая одежда и полотенца в шкафчике на второй полке, возьмешь себе рубашку или халат.

Я пыталась собрать всю свою силу воли, чтобы потратить как можно меньше времени… но огромная ванна с полочкой, на которой выстроились в аккуратный ряд гели, пенки, шампуни и еще какие-то флакончики, притягивала будто магнитом. И я не устояла, позволив себе поплескаться в теплой воде, смывая с себя запах клиники и невидимые липкие следы от взглядов того отвратительного человека. Тяжелые восточные ароматы снова воскрешали в памяти книги и фильмы о султанах и их возлюбленных, о гаремах и страстных танцах. На время я представила себя одалиской, готовящейся к ночи любви с повелителем. Думала об этом как-то отстраненно и в то же время со смутной тоской, как о любом другом реальном или нереальном варианте жизни вне системы. Как в Хейлшеме, читая книги, представляла себя героиней романа, Эммой Бовари, Клариссой Гарлоу или Элизабет Беннет. Как в Коттеджах, рассматривая глянцевые журналы, которые приносила Рут, вместе с ней представляла себя успешной сотрудницей нового офиса. Все эти истории жизни были одинаково нереальны для таких, как я или Рут.  
Ведь мы – я позволила себе это слово в мыслях – мы ведь так скоро умрем!..

Ничего в том, что я видела вокруг себя, не говорило о существовании где-то на горизонте другой девушки. Шампуни и гели были мужские, так же как духи – “Poisson. Men” (2). В шкафу – несколько мужских рубашек, футболок и халатов. Белые, темно-синие, лиловые. Я укуталась в синий халат и вышла.

Темно-синие и лиловые тона преобладали и в обстановке спальни. Интересно, как так Заганос умудрялся везде выбирать всё самое лучшее и то, что соответствовало его вкусам… но в его словах о том, чтобы «взять от жизни лучшее» звучало больше горечи, чем счастья.

Он лежал на кровати и читал. Когда я зашла в комнату, он спрятал книгу в тумбочке прежде, чем я успела прочесть название.  
\- Подожди немного, Кэти. Я быстро, - сказал он, поднимаясь. 

Полулежа на мягких подушках, я смотрела в потолок. Мысли в беспорядке сменяли одна другую, так часто бывало со мной после трудного дня. Я думала о том, что завтра во второй половине дня мне предстоит ехать к Джейку, и о том, какое настроение будет у Элис, и только бы она не узнала, где и с кем я провожу эту ночь. Отчего-то вспоминались Коттеджи и то, как я писала свое сочинение, а мои одноклассницы играли в бадминтон во дворе. В самом деле, а зачем я стремилась довести начатое до конца, если эти записи, кроме меня, никто не прочтет? Сара Г., помню, писала такие прекрасные рассказы и стихи – во всяком случае, многим из наших они нравились и, на мой взгляд, были гораздо лучше тех, что обычно публикуются в популярных женских журналах. Но, когда она завершила, ее помощника быстро перевели куда-то в другую клинику, а ее вещи, которые не успели забрать другие доноры, просто выбросили.   
Было бы не так обидно завершать – умирать?.. – если бы мы могли остаться в памяти других в том, что мы умеем создавать.

\- Кэти, ты еще не спишь?

Я так погрузилась в размышления, которым не давала воли раньше, что даже не услышала, как Заганос вернулся и лег рядом со мной, и только легкие объятия вернули меня в реальность. Впрочем, он еще в Хейлшеме умудрялся ходить неслышно и оставаться незамеченным.

\- Просто задумалась. Вспоминала наши творческие часы в школе…  
Вечная полуправда. Привычка недоговаривать и идти на компромиссы слишком въелась во все мое существо.

\- Хорошее было время, - согласился Заганос.

Мы лежали, сбросив одежду и прижавшись друг к другу. Заганос нежно перебирал мои волосы кончиками пальцев, слегка касался шеи, плеч, и я расслабилась, закрыв глаза. Даже не верилось, как может уживаться в нем ледяная сдержанность, умение видеть людей и доноров со всеми их достоинствами и недостатками и незаметно, будто играя, получать от них то, что задумал – и в то же время такая нежность и ласка. Не верилось, что тонкие губы, иногда кривящиеся в ироничной и злой ухмылке, могут дарить поцелуи, от которых кружится голова и все тягостные мысли рассеиваются, как утренний туман. 

Сказка ненадолго воплощалась в реальность…. вот что я чувствовала в эту ночь. Мурашки по коже, пробегающие от каждого прикосновения, волнующее ощущение тяжести изящного и в то же время сильного тела, растекающийся по крови пьянящий жар. Желание, которого я стыдилась временами – то самое, способное, как мне казалось, бросить меня в объятия кого угодно – обретало теперь совершенно иной смысл. Такое притяжение может быть тогда, когда каждый день может стать последним. Когда танцуешь на краю бездны.

Это и правда было похоже на танец, только без музыки, без слов. Мы плавно двигались в едином ритме, будто не существовало разницы между «ты» и «я». И вспышка высшего удовольствия напоминала «маленькую смерть», как часто называют такой момент.   
Ни страхов, ни сожалений, ничего.

Последнее, что помню, уже сквозь сон – как Заганос обнимал меня, поглаживал по плечам и что-то тихо шептал. 

Днем я увижу его таким же, как всегда, хладнокровным и спокойным. Неважно…

__________________  
Примечания:

(1) Несколько картинок из твоего прошлого,  
Стены, что ты раскрасил черным,  
Секреты, что ты хранишь под кроватью,  
Тебе нужно лишь впустить меня в свою комнату  
Можешь быть собой, тебе не нужно  
Прятаться от меня - я никому не скажу...

(2) В реальности существует только женский вариант духов «Poisson» («Яд»), но в фанфике я допустил АУ, чтобы обыграть прозвище персонажа в исходном каноне («Ядовитый паша»).


	9. Chapter 9

Заганос З.

Я рано проснулся. Кэти еще спала, и я тихо поднялся, чтобы не потревожить ее. Она и так слишком вымоталась в последнее время. Она об этом не говорит, но я догадываюсь, что в клинике в Линтоне не всё идет гладко. Помощники, которые там работают, рассказывали про интерна Кэйси. Неприятный тип, и наших считает существами не намного разумнее животных. Нелегко ей с ним придется. Так что пусть поспит лишних полчаса, пока я приготовлю яичницу, нарежу ветчину и заварю чай.

В полутьме спящая девушка казалась такой хрупкой, трогательно-беззащитной. Она свернулась клубочком, будто пряталась от всего жестокого и страшного в нашей жизни.

«У нас с тобой нет общего будущего, Кэт. Я ни к кому не могу привязаться слишком сильно. Нельзя. Всё, что мы можем себе позволить – эта краткая передышка, даже не тепло в полной мере, а так, искорка, вспыхивающая в ночи. И тебе нельзя привязываться ко мне. Ты не знаешь, какую грань я уже переступил, и какую надеюсь переступить».

Она проснулась по сигналу будильника, тут же встала и зашла на кухню. Стойкий маленький солдат, - увы, пешка в бесполезной игре и невидимой войне.  
Мой халат прекрасно смотрелся на ее стройной, изящной фигурке. Я улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, Кэт. Садись, завтрак уже готов.

\- Спасибо… когда ты только успел, я даже не слышала, как ты поднялся, и как ты готовил, не слышала, - тихо сказала она.

\- Значит, спала крепко.

…За чаем мы обсуждали планы на этот день и несколько следующих, будто обыкновенная пара. Сегодня подопечной Кэти предстояло сдавать кровь для переливания, меня же ждал очередной день в палате Стива. На этой неделе или в начале следующей к доктору Ференсу должен приехать программист, занимающийся системным оборудованием и аппаратурой. Я вскользь об этом упомянул, как будто не придавая значения. Просто очередная веха в расписании: если доктор раньше поговорит с этим сотрудником, я могу поймать момент, обсудить состояние моего подопечного, замолвить словечко за еще одну «нашу» девушку, из Хейлшема… помощник ей попался не самый лучший, такой не заступится, о лекарствах получше не договорится. 

Но мне было немного не по себе. Программист. Довольно высокого уровня. Я ждал такую возможность не один год, еще с начала обучения на помощника. В моем случае информация ценнее денег, я по крупице собираю факты, общаясь с донорами, помощниками, медсестрами, врачами, со всеми, кому не жаль хотя бы нескольких минут на вроде бы ничего не значащий разговор.

Факты. Я блуждаю вокруг да около, будто в лабиринте, но я должен найти разгадку, которая поможет мне.  
Я не хочу умирать. Тем более, стоит ли моя жертва того?

Когда Кэти зашла в комнату, переоделась и вышла в том самом сером платье, которое делает ее такой незаметной, я снова вспомнил, как она выглядела в моем ярко-синем халате, вспомнил безупречные формы, которые скрывает одежда, и маленькую грудь, так приятно ложащуюся в ладонь. Мы были почти идеально счастливы ночью, несмотря ни на что.  
Мужчины снаружи в такое утро курят. Во всяком случае, так говорится во многих книгах. Мне же этой роскоши пока не дано. 

Оставалось только собраться на работу и вместе с Кэт пойти в клинику, и снова делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Ничего ведь не происходит, правда?

*

…В палате стояла тишина, нарушаемая только едва слышным попискиванием аппаратов, к которым был подключен Стив. Он уже был почти недвижим, и вместе с санитаркой я помогал ему справить естественные нужды и помыться, затем дал ему лекарство и помог поесть. Когда женщина ушла, Стив шепотом сказал:  
\- Паршивое это состояние, когда ничего не можешь сделать сам.

\- Не волнуйся, через неделю-две тебе станет легче, - заученно-беззаботно ответил я. Обычная наша профессиональная ложь, впрочем, доноры верят или делают вид, что верят.

\- Ты вчера уезжал куда-то из клиники? – Стив с трудом приподнял голову. – Расскажи, как там, что ты видел.

\- Хорошо. Осторожно, Стив, не делай неосторожных движений, - я поправил ему подушку.

\- Только ничего не пропускай! – с усилием он чуть повысил голос. – Мне всё интересно!

Сидя у его кровати, я рассказывал о дороге на Линтон, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, так, чтобы у моего подопечного складывалось впечатление, будто он смотрит кино. Пересказывал даже рекламы или анонсы фильмов, случайно увиденные на экранах. У меня цепкая память, я легко запоминаю то, что видел, слышал или читал. А необходимость раз за разом возвращаться к одним и тем же вещам тренирует и память, и терпение.

Когда я дошел до рассказа о красивой женщине, которую увидел на приемном покое в клинике, Стив снова заговорил, умоляя до мельчайшей детали вспоминать, во что она была одета, как говорила, как отвечала на вопросы анкеты, заполняемой на посту.

\- Так значит, она возглавляет агентство по подбору персонала? А какое? В Бирмингеме? – напряженно спросил он. – Мы жили в Коттеджах неподалеку от Бирмингема.

\- Я жил в деревне где-то в получасе езды от Уилтшира, впрочем, я рано уехал. Но Кэти Ш. провела там год или чуть больше… ты же знаешь Кэти, правда?

\- Ага. Но я не о том, Заганос. Та женщина… когда мы жили в Коттеджах, мы ездили в Бирмингем. Ну, развлечься, сходить в кино… и нашим девчонкам пришло в голову искать свой оригинал. Мы как раз стояли у бизнес-центра, и тогда вышла она… она была так похожа на Натали Б., представь себе! – волнуясь и запинаясь, рассказал Стив. – Мы испугались и убежали.

\- Вот как. Ну, мало ли на свете похожих людей…  
Темы двойников наши всегда касаются осторожно. Привычка.

\- А ты? Ты свой оригинал искал? – настойчиво расспрашивал он.

\- Я очень рано начал работать, у меня не было бы времени, даже если бы я захотел. Слушай, Стиви, может, сменим пластинку? Давай я включу тебе какой-нибудь фильм или спортивный матч, у нас есть еще почти два часа до процедур.

*  
Ему незачем знать, что я, кажется, вычислил свой оригинал.

Мне, как лучшему помощнику, доступно больше материалов. Я даже читаю газеты и смотрю по телевизору не только сериалы и спортивные матчи. Со временем количество переходит в качество: постоянная учеба в школе и колледже подготовки помощников научила меня обращать внимание на детали, составлять цельную систему. И его – двойника – я, вероятно, нашел. Именно там, на страницах журналов и бюллетеней по здравоохранению.

Конечно, я могу и ошибаться. Мало ли людей, похожих друг на друга? И очень много, особенно среди актеров, людей на первый взгляд неприметных, никаких: одень, загримируй и причеши по-другому, и будет совершенно иное лицо. Но министр здравоохранения Лейтон Уэсли в молодости мог выглядеть почти так, как я сейчас.

Я специально нашел фотографии из его прошлого. Их в сети было немного – самые ранние датируются университетом, где он был звездой футбольной команды – и трудно утверждать что-то конкретное, уже тогда на его лице появился тот отпечаток спортивных травм, который есть сейчас. Но… форма и цвет глаз, и черты лица, почти похожие: в юности министр выглядел намного лучше, сейчас лицо и фигура расплылись, всё как по учебнику, «сидячая работа и несоблюдение здорового образа жизни влияет на вес и осанку», и так далее и тому подобное.

Этот старый козел живет в свое удовольствие, а меня когда-нибудь разберут на части, чтобы продлить его существование!  
Я живу с этим знанием, как с бомбой медленного действия, работающей внутри.

Он заметен и известен всем – я в тени, я помощник донора, отличный автомат, хорошо функционирующая вещь, которую не замечают.  
Да, не замечают… довольно часто в клиниках врачи продолжали свои разговоры, даже весьма вольные, когда я проходил рядом или работал в кабинете. При мне не стеснялись обсуждать, у кого стоит и у кого не стоит, кому изменила жена, силиконовая грудь у ведущей прогноза погоды, донорская или такая от природы. Говорили и о политике – как нелегко меняются кадры в медицине, какое неясное будущее у современной трансплантологии, как задолбали денежные мешки, ложащиеся в клинику «перепрошиться». «Да на них же никаких доноров не хватит, некоторые люди живут так, будто у них сто жизней в запасе». «И каждый из них строит из себя короля Испании и двух Индий!». Говорили о том, что министра Уэсли многие ненавидят, но этот ханжа цепко держится за власть. Фамильное состояние, плюс поддержка пары влиятельных и богатых семей, да еще и эти речи о добродетели и общественном благе, на которые до сих пор падок средний класс. 

Добродетель! В нашем ли мире о ней говорить?  
«Добродетель ничего не дает человеку, а Бог, которого вы возвели в абсолют, есть самый смешной и нелепый из всех призраков…».(1)

Я молчу, притворяюсь самым обычным выпускником Хейлшема. И изучаю свой оригинал, как изучают будущего противника.

А пока мне нужно выключить телевизор, снова помочь Стиву сходить на утку и подмыться, отвезти беднягу на процедуры и обследования и надеяться, что он переживет четыре-пять выемок. 

_____________________________

(1) Маркиз де Сад, «Жюльетта», том 1.


	10. Chapter 10

Доминик Райтхен

Прошла примерно неделя. Чувствовал я себя, как выжатый лимон. Новые программы, которые я писал, буквально высосали из меня все силы. Как-то раз, чтобы развлечься, я заглянул в бар, взял виски с колой, пофлиртовал у стойки с симпатичной девицей. Ничего так крошка – пухлые губки, провоцирующие на мысли определенного рода, пышная грудь, тонкая талия, всё как я люблю. Смуглая кожа, придающая сходство с восточными танцовщицами. Сексуальный грудной голос. Я даже особенно не вслушивался в то, что она несла, обычный женский бред о бутиках, курортах косметических процедурах и о том, как хорошо «перепрошилась» какая-то подружка или подружка подружки, тридцать лет скоро исполнится, а кожа как у восемнадцатилетней. Ну, мне не было дела до ее приятельниц, главное, что наш вечер закончился страстным сексом на заднем сиденье автомобиля, а потом мы покатили к ней и повторили еще пару раз. Я не обещал позвонить и даже не оставил ей свой номер телефона.  
К концу недели я вообще забыл, как ее звали, впрочем, кажется, нам обоим именно это и было нужно.

Между делами я покопался в базах данных на доноров. Да тот парень правда донор – и вот стервец, даже на фотках на удостоверение помощника удачно выглядит. Не знаю, насколько его замечают в клиниках и как к нему относятся, но вызывает у меня подозрение этот типчик. Я очень сомневаюсь, что его устраивает годами сопровождать доноров в операционную и из операционной, таскать в прачечную их грязное белье и окровавленные простыни и мириться с перспективой самому закончить жизнь на той же больничной койке через год-два.

Так, а ведь его сходство с Уэсли – это идея! Что, если в один прекрасный день место оригинала займет генетически идентичная копия? Современная медицина творит чудеса, и если «перепрошиваются» бизнесмены, топ-модели и политики разных рангов, отчего бы министру здравоохранения не омолодиться, выровнять нос, сбросить лишних десять-пятнадцать кило. Ну и еще кое-что «прокачать», чтобы мочь с женщинами, как в двадцатник, а не играть с восемнадцатилетними нимфетками в папочку, удовлетворяясь лапаньем, тисканьем, шлепками по попе и прочими игрищами пятидесятилетних импотентов. Это еще самая безобидная забава из тех, о которых я знаю. Но для публики Уэсли – образец добродетели!   
Вот бы «образец добродетели» заменить и заставить копию подписать одобрение разработок Криса. Отличная была бы месть. 

Впервые об этом задумавшись, я присвистнул и закурил. Да, друг мой, работа и недосып нехило так влияют на мозги. Но, развлечения ради, я прокручивал эту мысль в голове. Крис-то не единственный, кому нынешняя политика в министерстве поперек горла стоит. Просто он свой проект подал на рассмотрение, а сколько таких, у кого на всю эту контору свой зуб, а у некоторых и целый бивень, просто дальше разговоров среди «своих» дело не заходит.

*

…Я прибыл в Кингсвуд под вечер. Дневная смена уже уходила домой, женщины из ночной смены спешили в сестринскую, переговариваясь на ходу. Но мне сказали, что доктор Ференс еще на месте. По пути мне встретились несколько девушек и парней в похожей мешковатой одежде, будто с чужого плеча. Кто-то вез доноров в инвалидных колясках, кто-то куда-то спешил со стопками бумаг в руках. Знакомые выражения лиц – усталые или просто обреченные. Когда по работе время от времени бываешь в клиниках, невольно приучаешься их замечать. А потом выбрасываешь из головы, просто не думаешь, откуда берется материал для «прошивок». 

Тот парень, «оригинал Уэсли» - я продолжал так называть его про себя, даже зная его имя – работал за одним из компьютеров в ординаторской. Доктор Ференс поднялся со своего места, выходя мне навстречу. Вид у него был так себе, - неудивительно для многих врачей в клиниках трансплантации; что ни говори, а тяжелый труд сутки за сутками сказывается. Слегка сгорбленная спина и сутулые плечи, привычка щуриться, глядя на собеседника. Редкий хирург не наживает этих примет к пятому десятку лет.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Райтхен. Располагайтесь поудобнее, - он указал мне на свободный стол с компьютером. – Как насчет чая или кофе?

\- Я только за, - ответил я, заняв предложенное место. – Полагаю, работы нам предстоит непочатый край.

\- Ну, клиника должна оставаться на уровне. Заганос подаст нам с вами кофе. – доктор пощелкал пальцами, будто вызывая официанта в третьесортном баре. - Надеюсь, против его присутствия вы не возражаете? Способный и полезный паренек. Пусть останется и послушает. Знаете, вот таких помощников хочется придержать на работе подольше. От его мозгов толку больше, чем от мозгов некоторых студентов.

Повернувшись вполоборота, я наблюдал за помощником. Парень послушно отвлекся от своей работы, поставил чайник, любезным тоном спросил меня, какой кофе я предпочитаю…  
Аккуратные движения, спокойное, даже слегка рассеянное выражение лица, в каждом жесте и слове – почтение к высшим по рангу и классу. Интересно, в Хейлшеме так хорошо обучают доноров, или это всё же притворство экстра-класса? Не верится мне, что образованный индивидуум может смириться с перспективой служить и подчиняться до конца дней своих.

А этот явно узнал вкус очень хорошей жизни. Я видел его «Бентли». Я достаточно много успел повертеться среди врачей, чтобы оценить его медицинскую униформу – простую с виду, но довольно качественную. Холеные руки, недешевый мужской маникюр, со вкусом подобранные часы.   
Редкий вид донора – донор, научившийся жить среди людей.

Я работал с системными программами и программами для медицинской аппаратуры, нарочно детально растолковывая каждый нюанс. Приятно, когда тебя слушают, даже если главный и явно заинтересованный слушатель, задающий множество вопросов – не в полной мере человек.

*

Дела было не на один день, и я старался выбрать время так, чтобы «объект» был в поле моего зрения. Ознакомившись с графиком работы в клинике, я понял: днем помощники больше проводят времени с донорами, в палатах или на прогулках, вечером же, если не возникает никаких экстренных ситуаций, есть шанс застать работника в сестринской, ординаторской или библиотеке. Своего рода шпионские игры меня увлекали. Когда все знают, кто ты такой и зачем сюда ездишь, через пару дней на тебя перестают обращать внимание. Одна практикантка попыталась со мной флиртовать. Девчонка слишком юна для меня, но красотка. Одевается скромно, в самую простую темно-синюю униформу, но наметанный взгляд вроде моего заметит и тонкую талию, и классные длинные ноги. Из-под шапочки иногда выбивается волнистый рыжий локон. Вообще, в медицине красивых женщин не меньше, а то и даже больше, чем в модельном бизнесе и кино. Вот Эстер, к примеру. Крису с ней невероятно повезло.

Как-то раз, проходя мимо поста, я увидел, как Лиззи – та самая практикантка – спешно что-то искала в поисковике в телефоне, раздраженно шепча: «нет, не то! Бред какой-то получается!». Заганос З. как раз проходил мимо, и учтиво поинтересовался:  
\- Могу ли я вам помочь, мисс Карсон?  
Девушка скептически бросила взгляд на его донорский браслет, не прикрытый закатанным рукавом униформы.  
\- Инструкция к препарату на французском. А мне всегда плохо давались языки.  
\- Позвольте взглянуть… - он взял у нее листок и на обратной стороне карандашом написал перевод.  
Лиззи отвела взгляд в сторону, неуверенно произнесла:  
\- С-спасибо.  
Мне показалось, она не была уверена, как себя вести: благодарить ли помощника, признавая его равным себе, или воспринимать его содействие как должное. Парень неплохо выкрутился из ситуации:  
\- Не стоит благодарности, мисс Карсон. Просто с такими препаратами уже работали в других клиниках, там у меня был английский вариант инструкции.

Такая ложь может сойти с девчонкой, которая волнуется из-за практики и не хочет уронить себя в глазах кого-либо, тем более стоящего на ступень ниже ее. Но со мной эти трюки не прокатывают. И, когда я в очередной раз настраивал аппаратуру, а Заганос З. вертелся рядом и слушал мои объяснения, я спросил его:  
\- Вы хорошо знаете французский?

\- Учил в Хейлшеме, - расплывчато ответил он все в том же тоне «низшего, говорящего с высшими». – Не знаю, можно ли сравнивать мои знания с теми, которые получают люди, в настоящих школах и колледжах.

\- Понятно, - я пожал плечами, предпочитая не развивать тему.

Даже мало общаясь с объектом напрямую и не расспрашивая о том, что касается лично его, а больше незаметно наблюдая, я понял: непростой мне попался фрукт. Действует автоматически, эмоций не проявляет, кажется, кроме работы его ничего не интересует. Может, он просто социопат? Хотя, вроде бы среди доноров не должно быть экземпляров с психическими отклонениями…

 

С неделю я дожидался удобного случая, и наконец, возможность представилась. В один вечер доктор Ференс ушел пораньше, буквально минут за десять до того, как я должен был закончить работу и перезапустить программы.   
\- Должен попрощаться с вами, мистер Райтхен. Завтра мне предстоит важная операция. У меня есть еще несколько второстепенных вопросов, но мы обсудим их позже.

\- О'кей, - согласился я. 

Выключив компьютер, я обернулся к помощнику и вежливо поинтересовался:  
\- Скажите, Заганос, не могли бы вы подвезти меня к гостинице? «Берли» на Десятой улице.

\- Конечно, мистер Райтхен, я знаю этот район. Подождите минутку, я отправлю файл и соберу бумаги.

Вскоре мы вышли из клиники, сели в авто и медленно поехали по ярко освещенным улицам. Я беззаботным тоном, будто от скуки, первым завел разговор.  
\- И давно вы работаете помощником?

\- Семь лет. Но в этой клинике я недавно, мне доверили довольно сложного донора. 

\- Долгий срок! – воскликнул я, и задал следующий вопрос, пытаясь пробить брешь в этой броне идеального спокойствия. – Один мой знакомый специалист говорил, не все помощники выдерживают одинаково долго. Но вы ведь уже задумываетесь о том, что когда-нибудь станете донором?

Язвительная усмешка в ответ.  
\- Не слишком ли личный вопрос для кратковременного знакомства, мистер Райтхен? Это все равно, что спросить у малознакомой беременной женщины, не боится ли она рожать.

\- Простите. Я всего лишь сразу заметил, как вас ценят в Кингсвуде, да и не только, я так полагаю. И вы этого заслуживаете. Вы достойны лучшего, и возможно, вам это приходило в голову, - я поддержал этот ироничный тон.

\- Если вы надумали подкатить ко мне, так бы и сказали. Я замечал, вы задерживались в библиотеке и в сестринской, когда я там бывал. Вроде занимались своими делами, но было у меня чувство, что кто-то на меня смотрит за моей спиной…. Если же вы говорите о попытках изменить свою жизнь… что, по-вашему, может сделать донор? Без денег и документов человек в современном мире долго не протянет, так что я сомневаюсь, что для кого-то из наших имеет смысл бежать. Самоубийство?.. какой метод ни избери, из нас так или иначе извлекут пользу. Считайте, что я смирился.

Его голос оставался ровным, а лицо – непроницаемым, как маска. Я решил пойти ва-банк и предъявить главный козырь.

\- И смиритесь, даже зная, что вы – клон министра Уэсли?

Заганос З. остановил машину недалеко от заправки. Место было подходящее – тихое и безлюдное. Длинные пальцы с силой сжали руль.  
\- Я мог бы сообщить о нашем разговоре доктору Ференсу или сразу в Управление. Вам не кажется, что это слишком скользкая тема для разговора с донором?

Расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сиденья, я выдержал паузу, а затем сказал:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что вы донесете. Я изучил доступную информацию о вас, и да, наблюдал за вами. Я хорошо знаю, что представляет собой ваш оригинал…. вы не уступаете ему в интеллекте, и смею предположить, в амбициях также. Поставим вопрос так: у меня есть некий интерес, у вас – внешность и гены Уэсли.

\- И что же, вы думаете, я соглашусь действовать ради вашей цели, не имея никакой гарантии, что вы не сдадите меня в случае неудачи? – он ухмыльнулся, и вот это была уже улыбка не тепличного создания, а хищника, готового к бою. – А если даже повезет, вы ведь сможете избавиться от меня потом.

\- Предпочтете ждать извещения о выемке? – я повертел зажигалку в руках. – Ваше дело. Ожидайте, мы можем забыть об этом разговоре, будто ничего не было.

Парень стиснул зубы, глядя на меня изучающим взглядом, от которого мне стало не по себе.  
\- Да, вы правы, я бы предпочел рискнуть… Знаете ли, между «завершить» и «умереть» есть большая разница. Второе мне как-то больше по душе.

\- Я хочу заменить Лейтона Уэсли вами, - шепотом сказал я. – Изменения во внешности легко объясняются операциями и технологиями. Вы умны, образованны… я изучал материалы о Хейлшеме, программа вашей школы ничем не уступает элитным школам Британии. У вас есть манеры, чувство стиля, характер. Одним словом, вы достаточно похожи на свой оригинал. Добавить к этому информацию. Но учтите, это трудная задача.

\- Стать им, так? Знать то, что знает он, хотя бы в такой степени, чтобы часть несовпадений можно было списать на последствия наркоза? Сюжет не нов, - в задумчивости он потирал подбородок пальцами левой руки. – Допустим. Что вы скажете насчет исполнителей? Врач. Анестезиолог. Анестезист. Медсестра. Сиделка. Любая операция – это взаимодействие нескольких людей, и если выдаст себя один, конец всем и всему.

\- Я бы не предлагал вам этот план, если бы не знал, сколько врачей необходимой категории ненавидят наш с вами объект и теоретически имеют возможность его устранить, попади он в клинику. А чего не решают принципы, то решают деньги, - теперь я уверенно продолжал свою линию.

\- Мне нужна как можно более полная информация… - Заганос З. прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Облик хищника, готового к охоте, снова сменился маской «типичного помощника». – Но учтите, мистер Райтхен, если мы погибнем, то погибнем оба.


	11. Chapter 11

Кэти Ш.

Дни проходили один за другим, как обычно. Я повезла Джейка в Кингсвуд и познакомила его с Элис. Погода стояла прекрасная, и пару раз мы вместе выбрались на пикник. Поехали за город, расстелили покрывало под деревом, среди густой травы, ели бутерброды и пили сок. Джейк и Элис болтали о школах, которые закончили, и об учителях, вспоминали знакомых по Коттеджам, колледжам для помощников и по клиникам. Я обычно молчала. Недавно я услышала, что Рут предстоит первая выемка, и не могла об этом не думать.

Вспоминала наши детские мечты о роскошных поместьях и прекрасных лошадях. То, как мы вместе со старшими ребятами из Коттеджей ездили на пристань. Как пару лет назад, когда Рут еще работала помощницей, мы ненадолго пересеклись, но толком поговорить не успели.

Но все же стоит быть благодарным за такие дни, когда выпадает возможность выбраться из унылых больничных стен. Иногда длинные коридоры, кажущиеся бесконечными, и искусственное освещение наводят на меня грусть. Впрочем, это свойственно таким, как мы – смотреть не в будущее, а в прошлое.

Я целыми днями ездила туда-сюда, и, бывало, покидая клинику, видела, что Заганос не торопится домой. Наверно, ему приходилось много работать, чтобы поддержать Стива перед выемкой.   
Элис должна была на днях сдавать кровь для переливания. Она чувствовала себя неплохо, и я надеялась, что смогу вырваться в Блекберн хоть на пару часов.

Может быть, я увижу и Томми. Он ведь был в Блекберне, когда туда приехала Рут. Ему точно не всё равно, как пройдет ее первая выемка. Вдруг у него выдастся свободных полдня и он будет недалеко, и приедет?

Что бы ни происходило, мы втроем дружили столько лет, столько времени провели вместе. Нас будто связывала невидимая нить, которая не прерывалась, когда в Коттеджах Томми и Рут стали любовниками, а я первая подошла к Заганосу и предложила ему переночевать у меня в комнате. Да, я поступила так больше назло Рут и чтобы она не смеялась, якобы я делаю ей замечания о неуместности некоторых жестов и словечек просто потому, что у меня нет парня. Но впрочем, то другая история, а я хотела сказать совсем не об этом. Скорее о том, что той тонкой, как паутинка, нити, не могли разорвать насмешки Рут над моими поступками и над попытками Томми рисовать.

Даже сейчас, когда мы не виделись уже почти пять лет, я часто думаю о нас, именно о нас троих как о едином целом.

Помню, мы с Томми гуляли в лесу, и он рассказывал мне о своей идее, для чего на самом деле создана Галерея. Мы шли по тропинке среди ярко-зеленой листвы, вспоминали уроки искусства в Хейлшеме, Томми жалел о том, что надолго забыл о творчестве, и вдруг остановился и смущенно сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, я понял, Кэт! Галерея – для того, чтобы… чтобы увидеть, какие наши души. Знаешь, девушка и парень могут и солгать, если хотят отложить донорство. А наши работы покажут, подходим ли мы друг другу!

Я никогда не смогу забыть, как сияли его глаза в тот момент. Я буду помнить наш разговор до самого последнего дня.

*

Прекрасным солнечным днем я приехала в Линтон навестить Джейка. Мы встретились во дворе, где обычно прогуливались доноры и помощники. Парень поднялся мне навстречу, отложив книгу с множеством цветных закладок. Мы поздоровались, перекинулись парой слов о погоде, сели на скамью под деревом, и я спросила:  
\- Я вижу, ты читаешь «Собор Парижской Богоматери»… как тебе, нравится?

Джейк задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
\- Знаешь, поначалу было трудно. Я не привык такое читать. А потом… я начал представлять себе тех людей, и получилось, будто смотрю кино, только в своей голове, такое, как я сам это вижу. Никогда бы не подумал, что это окажется так круто!

\- На некоторых эпизодах я даже плакала, - призналась я.

\- Просто не верится, что люди так жили! – воскликнул парень. – Иногда мне реально страшно становилось, просто мурашки по коже. Так ведь было на самом деле?

Я вздохнула.  
\- Ну, конечно, во все века писатели многое домысливают. Но в основном…

Джейк слегка нервными движениями складывал из цветного листка какую-то фигурку.  
\- Мне вот пришло в голову… те люди, в романе, даже не думали о том, что цыганке может быть больно, или горбуну… таких, как они, будто не существует для всех. Странно, что вам в Хейлшеме давали такие книги. Это же очень похоже на то, как люди снаружи относятся к нам. Нас будто не существует.

\- Не всё так плохо, Джейк. Как кому повезет. Наши наставники в школе о нас заботились. Мисс Люси часто говорила с нами и после занятий, мы всегда могли подойти к ней и о чем-то спросить. Жаль, ей почему-то пришлось уехать посреди учебного года. В колледже для помощников у меня были хорошие учителя.

Так и есть, и я говорила об этом с теплотой в голосе. Но даже упоминание о Хейлшеме отчего-то не разрядило обстановку, как раньше.

\- Ну, может, они бывают с нами милы, но всё равно разница есть, - настаивал Джейк. – Обычно на нас смотрят и не видят. Бывает, мы персонал помним, как кого зовут и с кем как лучше общаться, а они нас забывают, едва мы пропадаем из виду. Я даже не знаю, как об этом лучше сказать, просто… есть ощущение.

\- Врачи есть врачи. Не переживай. Лучше скажи, ты пишешь эссе, как собирался? – с интересом спросила я.

Джейк робко улыбнулся.  
\- Пытаюсь. На днях покажу тебе. Купишь мне пару тетрадей, когда заедешь в следующий раз? Я слишком много бумаги извел зря…

\- У меня есть новый блокнот, могу пока отдать его тебе. Вдруг какая идея придет, мысли же не дожидаются удобного случая.

Мы даже пошутили немного на эту тему, но как-то горько было. Время, время, время… его всегда не хватает! Джейку предстояла первая выемка через неделю. Вообще-то, доноры редко завершают на первой, но он мог и не успеть дочитать и дописать всё, что хотел. Впрочем, если организм силен и если у донора еще есть какое-то желание, которое держит его на свете, многое возможно. У меня так одна подопечная дошла до четвертой выемки – никто не ждал, слишком хрупкой она казалась. Но ей так хотелось дождаться конца сезона любимого сериала, и я старалась сделать для нее всё, что в моих силах… она увидела последнюю серию, и на выемку пошла спокойно.

С Джейком мне приходится трудно. Настроение у него меняется, будто погода ранней весной. Непросто угадать, о чем он подумает и чему обрадуется или расстроится в следующий момент. Только что мы говорили о книгах и эссе, и тут же затронули не самую приятную из тем, а затем пошли прогуляться и даже решили ненадолго заглянуть в пару магазинчиков недалеко от клиники. 

Всё должно быть в порядке. В конце концов, мы более-менее ладим. Я боялась худшего.

*

Пока еще у меня не было таких уж значительных сложностей, но я постоянно ездила туда-сюда, иногда мне казалось, что я живу в машине. В таких условиях успеть к обеду в Кингсвуде и посидеть в столовой казалось настоящим везением. Просто не спеша поесть в знакомом и привычном окружении, а не где-то в шумном кафе среди толпы незнакомого народу. Выпить чаю и даже полакомиться пирожным.

Я встретила Заганоса уже после обеда – часов до двух он где-то пропадал. Пересеклись случайно в коридоре, обнялись, и он тихо сказал:  
\- Кэт, если у тебя нет никаких планов на вечер, приходи ко мне.  
\- Хорошо, - так же шепотом ответила я.

Не знаю, почему раз за разом я оказываюсь в его постели. Чувствую себя крохотной ракушкой, которую морская волна в бурю выбрасывает на песок. Тот вечер после моей первой поездки в Линтон был не единственным… как-то раз мы закрылись в клинике в одиночной палате, которая пока пустовала. Сплелись в объятиях так, будто это была последняя возможность видеть и чувствовать друг друга, и занимались любовью яростно, оставляя царапины и синяки – я никогда не думала, что могу быть такой, но в тот день отчаяние переполняло меня, требуя выхода… а потом мы в спешке перестилали постель и по очереди споласкивались в душевой. Хорошо еще, нас никто не заметил. Обычно нормальные люди снаружи сквозь пальцы смотрят на связи между такими, как мы. Но от этих кратких встреч и быстрого секса остается какой-то осадок.

Наверное, я приходила и прихожу к Заганосу для того, для чего другие девушки, не из Хейлшема и подобных интернатов, закуривают сигарету или выпивают бокал вина. Не знаю, насколько уместно такое сравнение, я ведь никогда не курила и не пробовала ничего крепче сока…, просто именно так мне кажется. Меня поглощает тревога, я не могу успокоиться, и тогда намекаю ему, что, может быть, для разнообразия…  
Он никогда ни о чем не спрашивает. Другие парни, бывает, задают вопросы именно в тот момент, когда я меньше всего готова откровенно говорить. Потому после Коттеджей я редко с кем-то оставалась на ночь. Просто не хотелось обсуждать потери и трудности еще и в постели. Разве я скажу что-то новое?..

Я даже не знаю, что он думает о наших отношениях – если это можно назвать отношениями – и почему так легко пошел со мной тогда, в Коттеджах… и я не спрашиваю. Просто так получается. Может, для таких, как мы, тоже иногда что-то значит первая ночь. А мы были друг у друга первыми, вместе прошли через миг неловкости, когда знания о теории не слишком выручают.

Или, может, я так пытаюсь заставить себя забыть Томми, дать новый шанс ему и Рут? С Томми для меня всё вокруг было будто наполнено светом. Во взгляде Заганоса я вижу только всепоглощающую темноту.


	12. Chapter 12

Заганос З.

Я найду выход даже на дне ада, хотя я и так уже в аду, в самом его пекле… Но я не боюсь сгореть…  
(с) «Великолепный век», монолог Ибрагима

Специалист, приехавший к доктору Ференсу по поводу дел, касающихся новых программ и внутренней сети, вызывал у меня подозрение. Я ждал приезда человека, работающего в такой области, надеясь «совершенно случайно» получить полезную информацию. О чем-то будто невзначай расспросить, что-то подслушать, может даже рискнуть и тайком скопировать себе файлы или украсть носитель. Уже не один год я живу в поиске этой возможности – найти сведения, выставляющие в невыгодном свете работников сферы трансплантации или сотрудников Центрального управления по делам доноров. Собираю факты и слухи по крупинке, чтобы однажды выделить снежинку, способную стронуть с места лавину.  
Если незаметно, оставаясь в тени, сделать известными обществу что-то, что всех всколыхнет… обыватели очень не любят неприятные истины, нарушающие их душевный покой. Люди предпочитают, как выражалась когда-то мисс Люси, знать и в то же время не знать. Позволить себе, как страусы, спрятать голову в песок и сделать вид, будто их ничего не касается. Отними у них иллюзию благополучия – и прежние кумиры и столпы общества окажутся повержены в прах.  
Распространить компромат через третьих лиц, даже не осознающих своей роли, подставить хотя бы одного-двух влиятельных людей… а за ними рано или поздно потянется вся система, как карточный домик.  
Жестоко? Конечно. Но разве с нами поступают не жестоко? Нам дают возможность узнать лучшее в жизни – красоту искусства и способность творить самим – а потом нас просто медленно убивают.

Я ждал, выжидал, искал возможности, надеялся. Но в какой-то миг с ужасом понял, что оказался близко к провалу. Мистер Райтхен слишком пристально наблюдал за мной. Что я сделал не так? Я говорил с ним только о работе, и не забывал о маске «типичного выпускника Хейлшема», как я это называю. Вечное притворство: «да, я воспитанник элитного интерната, я хорош, но далеко не так, как настоящие люди и хозяева жизни». Но этот человек следил за мной, заглядывал в блок, где находятся палаты доноров, будто бы случайно… проклятие, да он просто-напросто шатался за мной по всей клинике!

А может, ему просто взбрело в голову ко мне подкатить? Думал я и о таком варианте. Было бы уже легче. Пусть Райтхен не мой типаж, если уж говорить о парнях, но тип оригинальный. Редко можно увидеть такой ярко-рыжий оттенок волос. Выглядит он намного моложе своих лет – доктор Ференс говорит, мистеру Райтхену уже около тридцати и он довольно важная птица, при этом фигура очень даже ничего, да и по лицу больше двадцати дашь с трудом. Интересно, «прошивался» он или просто повезло выглядеть так молодо? Я заметил за годы практики, женщины чаще ложатся на операции просто так, чтобы поддерживать юный вид, потому и девушек-доноров больше. Мужчины же идут на «прошивку», только когда проблемы со здоровьем начинают невыносимо досаждать. Иногда врачам приходится производить несколько пересадок органов сразу или одну за другой в короткий срок. Оттого доноры мужского пола завершают раньше, а если и выдерживают больше двух выемок, для этого приходится немало потрудиться.

Вот еще одна причина, почему я редко завожу романы с парнями, хоть меня и тянет к своему полу. С тех пор, как я стал помощником, я ни с кем не связываюсь надолго… просто знаю, как это опасно.  
Один раз я слишком больно обжегся.

Салуджа К. из Гленморан-Хауза. Я был его помощником… и любовником… в донорском центре в Кенте. Еще несколько лет после того, как он завершил – на шестой – я в редкие свободные минуты рисовал его портреты и уничтожал листы. Я воспроизводил на бумаге знакомые черты: светлые вьющиеся волосы, лицо с тонкими чертами – такие лица часто рисовали художники старины – огромные карие глаза с длинными ресницами… взгляд доверчивого олененка. Чувственные губы, пикантная родинка на щеке.  
Говорят, что внешность бывает обманчива. Но не в этом случае. Он был слишком мил и нежен для этого мира. Мне кажется, даже если бы он был человеком снаружи, вряд ли бы он прожил до старости. Такие уходят быстро. Умирают от несчастной любви, угасают от депрессии и неприятия обществом, пытаются добиться успеха в творчестве, но слава приходит к ним только после смерти. Такие бороться не умеют.

На мою беду, я позволил себе влюбиться в этот ласковый взгляд, мягкий голос и поэтический талант. Помощник и донор – нет повести печальнее на свете! Когда он завершил, я даже подумывал о самоубийстве. В самом деле, у меня ведь есть доступ до препаратов строгого учета, я разбираюсь в лекарствах и в том, что считают «неофициальной медициной», если бы я решился, я мог бы не просто уйти быстро, чтобы не могли откачать, а даже отравить свой организм так, чтобы мои органы не годились для выемки. Несколько месяцев я носил эту идею в себе. Но это было бы слишком просто. Это ничего не изменило бы.

Как бы там ни было, речь сейчас не о том.  
Итак, мистер Райтхен следил за мной, я же притворялся самым обычным помощником, одним из многих, пока он не попросил меня подвезти его до гостиницы. 

Когда подвозишь человека, особенно малознакомого, многие начинают болтать, неважно о чем, лишь бы убить время. За такую попытку я и принял вопросы Райтхена – чересчур личные как для постороннего, но когда они, люди снаружи, думают о том, как мы воспримем их слова? 

И тут он сказал: «Я думал о том, чтобы заменить Уэсли вами. У вас есть нужные качества».

В первый миг я сжал руль авто так сильно, что думал, могу и сломать. Происходящее напоминало какой-то плохо снятый шпионский фильм. Мы сидим в машине, которую я остановил в безлюдном месте, и обсуждаем, можно ли оригинал заменить клоном. Кино, да и только!

А самое страшное, что я тут же задумался о том, насколько выполнима эта идея. Райтхен говорил, есть альтернатива институту, и есть врачи, которые так сильно хотят реализовать ее и так сильно хотят убрать министра здравоохранения. Но хорошо, врач – это только один компонент механизма. А сколько еще людей работает с ним. Представьте себе, как сильно каждый должен быть предан общей цели.

И с какой стати мне верить человеку, которого я мало знаю? Только выбора у меня почти нет. Или риск, или карьера помощника, которая, независимо от моих знаний и умений, закончится выемками и смертью. Ну, может, закончится позже, чем у менее одаренных помощников, но тем не менее.

Если я заменю Уэсли, я смогу спасти других доноров! Это ведь самый короткий путь, короче, чем разрушать систему играми с информацией. Да, после подмены придется еще освоиться, выждать, за это время многие доноры могут завершить. И все же, у гораздо большего количества останется шанс. Останется шанс у детей, которые еще растут в интернатах.

От мысли о том, что я согласен – согласен ведь, хоть и пытаюсь возразить и прощупать почву, прежде чем сказать «да» - меня внезапно бросило в жар, как будто я, войдя в помещение после прогулки по зимнему лесу, глотнул кипятка. Мне даже почти стало дурно, и я прижал ладонь ко рту.

И, несмотря на все остававшиеся сомнения, я согласился. Теперь пути обратно не было.

*

Незадолго до отъезда Райтхен сбросил мне программу, защищающую мои гаджеты от взлома и шифрующую данные, но предупредил: лучше не полагаться на нее всецело и удалять переписку из почты-фейка. Я не говорил ему, что еще в Хейлшеме придумал, а с годами и совершенствовал шифр для личных записей, замаскированный под рисунки. На эту идею меня навели книги о мусульманском Востоке. То, что я боюсь забыть, я надежно зашифрую… до тех пор, пока придется обходиться без подсказок и ступить на тончайший лёд.

Сколько времени у меня есть? Может, года три. Может, меньше. Может, больше. 

Я продолжал работать, но еще живее и четче ощущал нависающий надо мной невидимый дамоклов меч. Или, скорее, в действие пришел часовой механизм. Впрочем, разве я не живу в аду от рождения? Красивом, но всё же в аду.

*

Когда ездишь по одним и тем же маршрутам и видишься с одними и теми же помощниками и донорами, невольно привыкаешь. У меня оставались два донора в Лондоне, но их следующие выемки планировались примерно через год, если не больше, и мне достаточно было наведываться раз в неделю, да еще в те дни, на которые будет назначено взятие крови для переливания. Но пока таких дней в графике на ближайшие месяцы не планировалось. И я застрял в Кингсвуде, в слишком рискованной близости с Кэт.

Она моя первая девушка. Она до сих пор любит Томми Д. – то, как она избегает разговоров о нем, самое главное доказательство. Что-то в этом есть: спокойно говорить со всеми о других общих знакомых, и не спрашивать только о единственном из всех одноклассников по Хейлшему. 

Конечно, мы не любим друг друга. Просто проводим время вместе. Для таких, как мы, секс – способ забыться. Возможность ненадолго перестать думать о том, что нас ждет. Чтобы мир на время сузился до темноты в спальне, влаги и тепла тела, сплетающегося с твоим и ощущения тяжести и приятных судорог.

В тот вечер в Коттеджах я пошел к Кэти всего лишь потому, что она не любительница поболтать, и я рассчитывал, что она не высмеет меня ни наедине, ни при всех, если в первый раз я не смогу. Теперь же… я почему-то был ей нужен, и смотрел на это спокойно. Она не влюбится в меня, и если я погибну, это не станет для нее такой потерей, как если бы умер Томми. 

Мне просто хорошо и спокойно с ней. Она не пытается узнать, что я делаю в свободное время и что я читаю. Не задает вопросов, на которые я не хотел бы отвечать. Мне нравится, как она снимает бесформенное платье и скромное белье, и из этих типичных для «наших» девушек тряпок высвобождается тонкая и стройная фигурка с узкими бедрами и маленькой грудью, которая так приятно ложится в ладонь. Отчего-то меня сводит с ума привычка Кэт закрывать глаза, когда мы занимаемся любовью. Каждый раз мы сплетаемся телами так, будто уже следующим утром расстанемся навсегда. И молчим, прячась каждый от своих демонов в глубине души. Наутро говорим о чем-то совершенно неважном. Но я знаю, долго это не продлится.


	13. Chapter 13

Кэти Ш.

Как трудно верить, что ко мне вернешься ты. Спасенья!  
Дождусь ли я, чтоб голос твой услышать вновь? Спасенья!  
(с) «Великолепный век», монолог Хюррем

Закрыв глаза, я лежала на смятых простынях, глубоко дыша и приходя в себя после любви, больше похожей на какое-то безумие. Немного ныли натертые запястья, которые Заганос связывал шарфом из тонкой ткани. Ему захотелось так попробовать, и я была не против небольшого эксперимента, тем более, что узел был не слишком тугим – я могла бы освободиться, если бы захотела. Но я не хотела. Мне нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощной, нравилось стонать под ласками, которые возбуждали, но не давали разрядки. Умолять о большем, почти плача, и плакать в экстазе. 

В последний год мне стало трудно плакать, и от этого что-то давит на грудь. Необъяснимо – ведь с сердцем у меня всё в порядке. Но при той жизни, которую я веду, не иметь возможности заплакать – тяжело. И пусть уж будет так. Я лежала, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слёзы. По телу растекалась приятная усталость, голова немного кружилась. Сегодняшняя ночь отличалась от прежних. Мы оба начали срываться, позволять себе эмоции, которые могут быть опасны, учитывая то, кто мы есть. Так не может долго длиться.

Заганос лежал, прижавшись ко мне и склонив голову мне на плечо. Я чувствовала тепло его объятий и понемногу проваливалась в сон без тревог и сновидений. Не помню, долго ли мы так спали, но проснулась я от того, что прозвонил мобильный.

\- Да, я слушаю вас, мистер Рамирес, - спокойно-безразличным голосом сказал Заганос, приняв вызов. – Конечно, если Центральное управление не возражает, я приму опеку над донором из вашей клиники…. Сколько было выемок?.. Одна? Неплохо. Самая ответственная обычно вторая-третья, и если уж всё согласовано, я могу выехать пораньше и приняться за работу. Ну, думаю, до пяти мы дотянем. Мой рекорд пока – десять. Может, под вашим мудрым руководством я добьюсь и одиннадцатой, но пока давайте говорить о пяти. Хорошо. До встречи. Буду рад с вами поработать, мистер Рамирес.

Очарование ночи снова рассеивалось. Мне всегда было непонятно, как в одном создании уживается чуткий любовник, угадывающий даже невысказанные желания, романтик и творец – и само воплощение холодности, расчета и яда. А теперь мне стало еще и жутко, и больше сдерживаться я не смогла.

\- Сволочь… какая же ты сволочь! – выкрикнула я. – За что ты так со всеми нашими?! И не страшно тебе смотреть на то, что остается от донора после четвертой выемке?! Или тебе просто нравится всех нас мучить? Да ты фашист, ты даже хуже, чем фашисты… ты выслуживаешься перед врачами – думаешь, это тебя спасет от выемки?! Думаешь, ты этим заслужишь отсрочку?!

Он сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками. Не глядя на меня, равнодушно прошептал в предрассветную тьму:  
\- Никакой отсрочки нет.

\- Для таких, как ты – нет… - возразила я. – Ты тварь, ты продаешься за роскошное жилье, одежду, машину, украшения… ты… ты… я не знаю, почему я прихожу к тебе… Томми намного лучше тебя, знаешь, насколько тебе до него далеко?!

Я бессвязно выкрикивала обвинения, забившись в угол кровати и сама не осознавая, что я говорю, будто изливала на любовника всю обиду на судьбу и несправедливость мира. Заганос молча слушал меня, завернувшись в простыню, как древнеримский патриций в тогу, и по-прежнему глядя в сторону. Когда я умолкла, он спросил:  
\- Скажи мне, Кэт, если ты любишь Томми – что ты тогда делаешь со мной? 

\- Я не могу быть с ним… - растерянно ответила я. – И в конце концов, это тебя не касается!

\- Легко же ты позволила всем и вся стать между вами, - со знакомой мне злой иронией ответил он. - Кэт… ты понимаешь, что так вы можете умереть, ни разу не увидев друг друга снова?

\- Что до этого тебе? – всхлипнула я. – Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, у нас нет будущего уже потому, что мы доноры. Чем дольше мы работаем помощниками, тем чаще мы смотрим в прошлое.

Заганос обнял меня.  
\- Что до этого мне? Не знаю. Но я бы предпочел смотреть в будущее, каким бы оно ни было. Кэт, ты же знаешь, что Томми жив и работает помощником. Если он тебе дорог, позвони ему, предложи увидеться. У меня его номер есть, я запишу тебе.

Я вздрогнула, но не решилась сбросить его руку со своего плеча.  
\- Ты так легко об этом говоришь. 

\- Нам с тобой еще рано смотреть в прошлое, Кэти. И поверь мне, у меня есть свои причины поступать так, как я поступаю сейчас. Позже ты поймешь.

Тогда я не верила ему. Но через несколько часов я уходила из его квартиры, сжимая в ладони листок из блокнота с номером и электронной почтой Томми. Уходила такая же, как всегда, будто не было безумной ночи и яростного спора.

*

Листок с номером, записанным четким, ровным почерком, лежал в моем рабочем блокноте. Несколько дней я размышляла, стоит ли мне звонить Томми или нет. Но в очередной мой визит в Линтон я увидела помощницу из Блекберна, и та сказала, что у Рут состоялась первая выемка, и, по слухам, операция прошла с осложнениями.

Рут может в скором времени завершить.  
А что, если Заганос прав и мы с Томми умрем, не успев еще раз увидеть друг друга?  
Когда у меня выдался перерыв, я почти без сомнений набрала номер.  
\- Томми… ты можешь сейчас говорить? Я тебя не отвлекла?..


	14. Chapter 14

Томми Д.

Был всего полдень, но я уже успел вымотаться. Началось лето, и жара стояла просто изнуряющая. Притом, недавно мне доверили еще одного донора вдобавок к тем, с которыми я работаю уже год.   
Чарли Дж. почти поправился после первой выемки, вторая предстоит ему еще не скоро. И потому доктор Кларк сказал, что раз я меньше загружен, то мог бы присмотреть за Молли П.. Она сейчас только сдает кровь для переливания.

С новой подопечной я увиделся сегодня утром. Даже не знаю, почему, но я сразу ей не понравился. Может, она просто еще очень жалеет о друзьях, к которым привыкла в Коттеджах. Может, завидовала мне – я-то все-таки работал помощником и видел мир, а она нет, ее не признали годной к обучению на курсах. А бывает и так, что донор и помощник просто не нравятся друг другу с самого начала. У меня такое нечасто, но случалось. 

Ничего, конечно, не поделаешь. Редкие из нас имеют право голоса насчет того, за кем присматривать. Когда я в последний раз видел Рут, она говорила, что к Кэт в этих вопросах прислушиваются. Даже не верится, что столько лет я не видел Кэти… И захочет ли она видеть меня после того, как мы расстались в Коттеджах? Она подала документы в колледж совершенно внезапно, никто не ждал такого поворота. Видимо, дело было в том, что ей наговорила Рут. Но отчасти и я виноват – не смог ничего сделать.

Я ехал в клинику Ривердейл, и это тоже хорошего настроения не добавляло. Отвратительное место. Есть такие центры, навевающие чувство безнадежности. В Ривердейле пересаживают органы людям, у которых рак диагностировали уже на тех стадиях, когда даже пересадка продлит жизнь ненадолго и улучшит ее качество только незначительно. Один помощник из старших рассказывал мне, бывает и так. Человек живет себе, работает, какие-то недомогания чувствует, но глушит их таблетками. Обращается к врачу общей практики, ну а среди этих найти хорошего – та еще лотерея, многие, особенно в небогатых районах, прописывают стандартный набор, получают свой гонорар, на том и всё. И вот пациент продолжает лечиться от чего-то совершенно другого, пока состояние резко не ухудшается. Диагностируют рак, начинают подбирать донора, если человек по каким-то причинам не сделал когда-то заказ на клон… в последнем случае выбирают из тех, кто уже после второй-третьей выемки на ладан дышит, совместимость, понятное дело, не стопроцентная. 

Ну, об этом помощники шепчутся, люди снаружи редко бывают в курсе всех тонкостей. Как бы там ни было, в центрах, которые специализируются на запущенных случаях, работать очень трудно. Кажется, воздух там сильнее, чем в других клиниках, пропитан запахом лекарств, крови и нездорового человеческого тела. Он будто въедается в стены и чувствуется даже во дворе вокруг корпусов.

В Ривердейле у меня донор, которая готовится к третьей выемке. Вряд ли Сандра Л. дотянет до четвертой. Мы об этом не говорим, но я чувствую, что она хочет завершить. Операция планируется через неделю, и неделю точно мне придется ездить туда-сюда, адски уставать, ночевать в клинике – в окрестностях Ривердейла очень трудно снять квартиру или номер в гостинице, особенно кому-то из наших…  
Перспективы эти не вдохновляли, и, остановив машину на обочине, чтобы ненадолго передохнуть и сделать глоток минералки, я откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. До вечера было еще ого сколько времени, а спать мне хотелось просто невыносимо.

Кажется, я даже придремал. Зазвонил мобильный, и я еле сдержался, чтобы не отшвырнуть его в сторону. Кто может звонить сейчас? Наверно, из какой-нибудь клиники, дать мне поручение или пожаловаться на доноров. Номер был незнакомый. Я неохотно принял вызов, пробормотав:  
\- Алло? Томми Д. вас слушает.

\- Томми… ты можешь сейчас говорить? Я тебя не отвлекла?

Не ждал я услышать этот голос, после стольких лет, когда мы совершенно ничего не знали друг о друге и не пересекались. Мне даже показалось, что я сплю, и это мне снится.

\- Кэти? – спросил я. – Нет, не отвлекла. Я как раз остановился немного отдохнуть, еду в Ривердейл.

\- Томми… Томми, даже не верится, что я снова тебя слышу… у тебя… у тебя всё в порядке?

\- Более-менее. Кэт, у тебя голос как-то странно звучит. Ты плакала? – забеспокоился я.

\- Просто волнуюсь. Я столько лет боялась представить себе, что мы еще когда-нибудь поговорим… ты слышал, что у Рут уже была первая выемка?.. Рассказывали, ей было очень плохо. Но когда ей станет лучше, я собираюсь ее навестить. Может, поедем вместе?

\- Давай, Кэт. Рут ведь до сих пор в Блекберне? Оттуда всего час с небольшим пути до побережья, и там есть один почти заброшенный пляж, мы бы могли там побродить… если, конечно, ей разрешат поездку, - радостно предложил я.

Если честно, не очень сильно я хотел видеть Рут. В последний раз, когда мы пересекались, она будто нарочно делала всё, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Да и не только меня. Инесса В. лично мне показалась симпатичной и внимательной девушкой, но Рут несколько раз наговорила ей таких вещей, что Несс плакала при всех. А потом случились еще несколько ссор с помощницами и медсестрами из-за всякой ерунды, и, когда мне показалось, что хуже уже ничего быть не может, в Блекберн прикатил Змей. Только его там не хватало! Рут начала вешаться ему на шею, уговаривать его стать ее помощником, врала всем донорам из других интернатов, что в Хейлшеме была его лучшей подругой. Хотя, по-моему, у таких парней, которые всегда себе на уме, друзей не бывает.

\- Значит, тогда я скажу Рут, - согласилась Кэти. – Ох, Томми, я столько всего собиралась тебе рассказать, но все мысли из головы вылетают. Может, лучше поговорим, когда увидимся?

\- Обязательно. Где ты еще бываешь? Если мне будет по пути, я постараюсь заглянуть хоть ненадолго…

Только когда мы договорили и попрощались, я вспомнил, что так и не спросил, от кого она узнала мой номер. Хотя, разве это важно?  
Теперь мне было не так страшно ехать в Ривердейл. И было даже не так важно, что, если мы с Кэт увидимся, Рут снова может оказаться рядом с нами. Я уже не так верю ей, как верил прежде. Я даже снова начал заниматься рисованием. Может быть, у меня получится узнать, куда и к кому обращаются по поводу отсрочки. Может, я смогу увидеться и поговорить с Мадам, показать ей свои работы.

Яркое солнце больше не раздражало так, как прежде. Я завел машину и поехал к Сандре Л.. Мне нужно хорошо выполнять свою работу, чтобы показать, что я достоин понимания, достоин отсрочки.

Кэт вернулась в мою жизнь, а вместе с ней вернулась надежда.


	15. Chapter 15

Кэти Ш.

Через неделю у меня выдался менее загруженный день, и я поехала в Блекберн. Дорога была мне хорошо знакома, и в пути я слушала свою любимую кассету с песнями Джуди Бриджуотер. Но только теперь я задумалась: почему мы, помощники, так и не отвыкаем от техники, с которой были знакомы в Хейлшеме? Большинство из нас осваивает самые простые мобильные телефоны, редко кто переходит на новейшие модели, даже получая достаточно денег. Мы умеем пользоваться гаджетами, которые выдают нам в клиниках, но редко совершенствуем личный быт.   
«Ты смотришь в прошлое, Кэт. Так нельзя».  
Эти слова звучали в моем сознании, будто врываясь в чувственный напев.

«Не отпускай меня, детка, не отпускай меня… держи меня, держи меня крепко и больше никогда не отпускай меня».  
Я не раз слушала эту страстную мольбу и каждый раз находила в ней что-то, созвучное своим переживаниям.

Заганос отпустил меня. Он дал мне возможность найти Томми… и уж Томми я никогда не отпущу.

*

День был светлый и ясный. Светло-серые корпуса Блекберна казались будто окутанными туманом. Они всегда так выглядят, даже в самую яркую и светлую пору. Не знаю, почему. Может, это просто мое впечатление?..  
Может, просто я слишком часто смотрела на это здание сквозь слёзы, когда училась в колледже помощников и была здесь на практике, и позже, когда здесь завершали мои первые подопечные. Камилла Т. пережила всего одну выемку. Моей вины в этом не было – ее оригинал страдала болезнью сердца, и требовалась пересадка. После такой выемки никто не выживает. Но мне до сих пор стыдно за то, что я скрывала от Камиллы, какая операция ей предстоит, и уверяла ее, что всё пройдет благополучно и у нас еще есть пара лет в запасе. Она была совершенно спокойна перед выемкой, и всё же… медсестры говорили, что я просто исполнила свой долг, а я плакала всякий раз, когда вспоминала неделю, проведенную с ней. До сих пор не могу забыть спокойный взгляд золотисто-карих глаз и веселый, беззаботный смех.

Конечно, рано или поздно завершают все доноры. Но мне всегда становилось не по себе, когда я приближалась к Блекберну, и теперь мне было тревожно от того, что именно там операция у Рут прошла не очень удачно.

Хотя, когда я приехала и спросила о подруге, мне сказали, что она поправляется и даже уже выходит на прогулки, и врач не возражает, чтобы она поехала на побережье со мной и Томми. Но, естественно, никаких купаний, никакого хождения босиком и вернуться в клинику следует вовремя. 

Рут вышла во двор, опираясь на трость. Ее походка изменилась, стала слегка шаткой. Лицо побледнело и под глазами темнели синеватые тени… но передо мной была прежняя Рут, та, которую я знала по Хейлшему и Коттеджам, и она была рада видеть меня.

\- Кэти! – воскликнула она. Ее глаза сияли. – Кэти, я так рада, что ты приехала. Томми на днях звонил, говорил, что ты каким-то образом его нашла, и говорил, что ты меня навестишь… но я так боялась, что всё может сорваться в последний момент. Кстати, а как ты про нас узнала?

\- Один знакомый помощник говорил, - уклончиво ответила я. – Знаешь, в Кингсвуде каждый день бывает много народу. Ну, и еще я в Линтоне бываю.

\- Тоже неплохое место, тебе везет.

Ожидая, пока приедет Томми, мы сели на скамейке. Рут спросила:  
\- Как ты там, кого из помощников видела? Случайно, не пересекалась с Крисси?

\- Видела ее, но она очень спешила, и мы не успели поговорить. Недавно в Линтон приезжал Френк – помнишь Френка из Сент-Джайлз? – вспоминала я наших общих знакомых.

Рут засмеялась:  
\- А, да, мы с ним когда-то в Кенте работали. Забавный такой парень, всегда смешные истории рассказывал.

\- Он самый. Так вот, когда мы с ним пересекались, он собирался в Ливерпуль. Что-то у него с донором не заладилось, есть в Линтоне одна девушка из Гленморан-Хауза, с ней непросто…

\- Ох, понимаю я Френка! Когда я работала, мне тоже временами попадались кадры, - Рут картинно закатила глаза, как героиня какого-то сериала.

Мы поболтали о том, о сем, а вскоре послышался сигнал автомобиля, въезжающего на парковку. Серый хетчбек остановился на свободном месте, и Томми быстрыми шагами подошел к нам.

\- Рут, рад тебя видеть. Молодцом держишься, - он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку. – Кэти, ты так изменилась… новая стрижка?

Я смущенно улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, я уже давно так стригусь… практичнее как-то.

\- Тебе идет. Вид совсем другой, взрослый и серьезный. Дженнифер говорила, ты на хорошем счету, тебе даже разрешают выбирать, с кем из доноров работать.

\- Не то чтобы… хотя правда, к моему мнению прислушиваются, и не возражают, если я говорю, что хотела бы опекать кого-то из Хейлшема, - ответила я, опустив взгляд.

Почему-то мы опасались долго смотреть друг другу в глаза и говорили о том же, о чем всегда говорят мало знакомые между собой помощники. Хотя мне столько всего приходило в голову, и я даже не знала, с чего начать.

\- Только почему-то никто из нашего класса не захотел замолвить словечко обо мне! – Рут надулась. 

\- У меня тогда уже было максимальное количество подопечных, - оправдываясь и виновато опустив голову, пробормотал Томми. – Знал бы я тогда, что Дениз завершит, я бы попытался поговорить, чтобы мне разрешили принять тебя. Но у него был хороший прогноз, никто не думал…

\- Прогнозы! – Рут презрительно фыркнула. – Мне говорили, что я справлюсь, но после первой я несколько дней почти не приходила в сознание, а потом еле на ноги стала. А всё из-за Инессы. 

\- Мне наоборот говорили, она так заботится о тебе, - мягко сказала я, пытаясь ее успокоить.

\- Толку от ее забот, если мне с ней скучно! Заганос З. тоже от меня отказался. Ты давно его видела, Кэт? Он такой стал – цены себе не сложит.

Тут уже Томми не выдержал:  
\- Давай не будем про Змея, а? Каждый раз, когда о нем вспоминают, у меня возникает то же чувство, как когда Джордж мне лягушку за шиворот бросил! 

Мы засмеялись все втроем, вспоминая тот случай и то, как мальчишек за такими шалостями засекла Клювастая и строго отчитала. А потом вспомнили, как Томми закрыл Ричарда Л. в кладовке – кажется, нечаянно. И как Рональд А. сидел в классе за партой сзади меня и привязал меня за косичку к стулу. Наверное, я ему нравилась. Во всяком случае, Рут так уверяла. А еще как-то раз Кевин С. из параллельного класса положил кнопку на стул учителя математики, и наставники собрали весь поток и прочитали лекцию о недопустимости таких шуток. 

Так было проще – вспоминать прошлое, собираться на прогулку и жить нынешним днем, не думая о том, что с нами случится завтра.

Томми предложил, чтобы мы поехали в его машине. Кажется, ему нравился этот слегка потрепанный хетчбек с волчьей головой, нарисованной на дверце. И я не возражала. Мы слушали веселые незатейливые песенки, подпевали. В общем-то вели себя, будто просто друзья, которые никогда не испытывали друг к другу иных чувств, кроме приятельских.

*

На побережье было тихо. Пляж и правда был заброшен. Когда Рут села на деревянный шезлонг с облупившейся краской, доски тихо заскрипели.

\- Осторожно… - сказала я. – Может, мне просто постелить тебе покрывало под зонтиком?

\- Не надо. Здесь я удержусь. В конце концов, не так уж много во мне весу. Я в последнее время ем, как птичка, - Рут через силу усмехнулась.

Старые зонтики и шезлонги, старые лодки где-то вдалеке. В светло-голубом небе плыли огромные белые облака. Даже птицы здесь не пролетали. Шум волн был еле слышен. После городского шума такое спокойствие казалось почти мистическим.

\- Пройдемся до лодок? – весело предложил Томми.

Рут покачала головой.  
\- Я лучше здесь посижу. Идите вдвоем, если хотите… 

Я в неуверенности остановилась. Поймав мой взгляд, она добавила:  
\- Со мной всё в порядке. Просто я хочу побыть здесь и посмотреть на море.

\- Ну, мы недолго, - пообещал Томми.

И вдвоем мы направились к старым лодкам. Не решались даже взяться за руки, лишний раз друг на друга взглянуть, просто смотрели вдаль. Когда мы пришли, хрупкая фигурка Рут казалась смутно различимой.

\- Просто не верится, Кэт… - тихо сказал Томми. – Иногда мне казалось, я больше тебя не увижу.

\- Нам повезло, - я улыбнулась, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар. Хорошо, что он не спрашивал, кто именно помог нам увидеться. Я не хотела рассказывать, но и лгать было бы стыдно.

Недоговаривать. Это даже не грех – это часть нашей жизни.

Я наконец-то видела Томми, слышала его голос – и не решалась обнять его, не решалась сказать, как плохо мне было без него. Просто слушала, как он говорит о лодках, и о книге о пиратах, которую читал, когда выпали пара свободных часов, и о том, что недавно он пытался нарисовать корабль, но ничего не вышло.

\- Хочешь, помогу? – предложила я.

\- Но у тебя и так времени в обрез…  
Кажется, ему тоже было немного неловко.

\- Выкручусь как-нибудь, - я пожала плечами. – Что-нибудь придумаем.

Не помню, долго ли мы так стояли, пока не вернулись к Рут. Она провела ладонью по щеке, будто смахивая слезинку, и обернулась к нам.


	16. Chapter 16

Томми Д.

День в клинике выдался тяжелый, но, вернувшись на квартиру, я никак не мог заснуть. Лежал на кровати, устроив на коленях большую тетрадь в твердой обложке, и рисовал. На днях мне удалось побывать с поручениями в Кингсвуде и увидеться с Кэти. Она нашла для меня журналы с инструкциями по рисованию, и теперь я пытался изобразить корпус, возле которого мы гуляли в тот день, клумбу и старое дерево с кривыми узловатыми ветвями. Получалось не высший класс – но уже лучше, чем прежде.

И почему я раньше не занимался творчеством?! Почему не думал о том, что это мой шанс… может быть, единственный.

Я столько раз отчаивался, всё бросал и надеялся снова. Ну, не только рисования это касается. В Хейлшеме, бывало, я до хрипоты спорил с другими мальчишками – сейчас уже не помню, почему – и выходил из игры, когда мне не везло. В колледже для помощников у меня несколько раз были такие неудачи, что хотелось забрать заявку на обучение и перейти в доноры. Хорошо, что к тому времени я уже стал умнее и мог заставить себя продолжать, добиваться цели. И вот теперь, когда мы с Кэт встретились снова, я говорю себе: я должен стараться, как бы ни тянуло дать волю эмоциям и перечеркнуть все свои усилия необдуманным поступком.  
Ведь если мы с Кэти получим отсрочку, мы года два, а может даже три или четыре проживем, как обычные люди!

Ни службы помощников, ни донорства. Просто несколько лет – только мы вдвоем. Мы будем гулять в парке или поедем на море, будем смотреть фильмы в полутьме кинозала и держаться за руки. Наверное, нам разрешат снять коттедж где-нибудь в деревне, и мы будем присматривать за садом. Кэт отрастит длинные волосы, как раньше, и я буду плести ей венки из цветов, вплетать одуванчики в волнистые светлые пряди.

Я медленно, сосредоточенно рисовал, и вспоминал тепло ее ладоней, робкое прикосновение, взгляд из-под ресниц, едва ощутимый запах мыла с ароматом персика, смешанный с резковатым запахом спирта и лекарств. За две с небольшим недели, что прошли с той нашей встречи, мы виделись пару раз и даже не решались обняться. Самое большее – рядом посидеть где-нибудь за чаем, журналами и рисунками.

Закончив набросок с корпусом и двором, еще попытался нарисовать Кэти сидящей в траве, с букетом ромашек в руках. Но тут меня начало клонить в сон, и я заснул неожиданно спокойно.

*

В Ривердейле дела у меня шли не очень. Сандре уже два раза переносили дату операции, неизвестно, почему – анализы у нее были в норме. Она нервничала из-за этого, я пытался облегчить ее физическое состояние и как-то ее развлечь. А тут еще на работу вышла новая медсестра, миссис Фицгерберт. Грубоватая тетка лет тридцати пяти, с широкими ладонями, зычным голосом и лицом, похожим на морду бульдога. Мою подопечную она отчего-то сразу невзлюбила, не пойму, отчего. Сандра нормальная девчонка, внешне самая обычная, характер спокойный… правда, она может загрустить без особых причин, и некоторые лекарства это состояние только усугубляют. Но миссис Фицгерберт сразу окрестила ее нытичкой и слабачкой, а когда я заступался, за компанию доставалось и мне. Старая мымра вечно находила, к чему придраться и сбрасывала на меня массу мелких дел, которыми обычно занимаются медсестры и младший медицинский персонал. Любимым ее присловьем было: «Это в стоматологии можно раз уколоть, два раза ковырнуть и целый день бездельничать, а тут мы пашем, как лошади!». Надо, впрочем, отдать ей должное: она и сама торчала в клинике сутками, не отходя от тяжелых больных. От пациентов «снаружи». Такие, как мы, были для нее не более, чем тягловой скот.

Когда я выходил из клиники, мне хотелось прямо-таки бежать к машине, я еле сдерживал этот ребяческий порыв. К вечеру я успел заскочить в Блекберн к Рут. Она просила меня наведываться, если получится, и я не отказывал. По инерции, видимо. И я ведь понимаю, что сам рано или поздно могу оказаться в таком же положении. После каждой выемки мир донора неотвратимо сужается и он всё больше зависит от тех, кто еще способен где-то бывать и узнавать свежие новости.

Недавно Рут снова стало хуже. Она лежала на койке, одетая в серый халат, и ее лицо и руки казались еще бледнее, даже с тем же оттенком серого. Тонкие пальцы теребили свободно заплетенную косу, браслет болтался на запястье. Глаза покраснели – наверное, сегодня Рут плакала.

\- Что случилось, малыш? – спросил я, как в прежние времена, когда мы были парой.

\- Ты мог бы навещать меня чаще. Вы все спешите отдалиться от меня… - вздохнула она.

\- Прости, но я же не мог оставить Сандру без присмотра. Эти постоянные сдвиги сроков операции выбивают ее из сил. А сестра Фицгерберт всех строит, будто в армии. Даже некоторые врачи ее опасаются, - виновато сказал я.

На какое-то время мне удалось отвлечь ее и мы с полчаса проговорили о клиниках и общих знакомых, но затем Рут вернулась к прежней теме:  
\- С Кэти ты чаще успеваешь видеться, правда? Не понимаю, зачем это тебе. Миллисент говорила, что часто видела Кэт и Заганоса вместе. Она думает, они пара. А вдруг они подадут на отсрочку? Его работы есть в Галерее у Мадам.

У меня от ярости жар прилил к щекам.  
\- Послушай, Рут, я не хочу это обсуждать! Почему всякий раз, когда мы видимся, ты о ком-нибудь говоришь гадости? Несс о тебе заботится, а ты каждому встречному и поперечному жалуешься, какая она отвратная помощница. А Кэт… Кэт всегда больше беспокоилась о тебе, чем ты о ней! И что нам с тобой до того, с кем она встречается или встречалась. Мы с ней… - тут я запнулся. – Мы просто друзья, вот и всё.

Рут горько усмехнулась, и мне стало стыдно за этот срыв. Да, она прошлась по всем моим больным точкам. Но у нее уже была выемка, а я пока здоров и полон сил.  
Я должен быть сдержаннее, умнее…

Еще долго мы просто сидели и молчали. Эта встреча почему-то выбила меня из колеи: когда я приехал на квартиру, у меня еле хватило сил разогреть ужин и поесть. А уж помыть посуду и убраться казалось и вовсе невыполнимой миссией. Я сидел за столом, пил чай, тупо разглядывал фотографии и плакаты, которые поцепил на стене, чтобы кухня не выглядела такой казенно-белой и чужой.

*

Рут будто нарочно говорила те вещи, которые заставляли меня сомневаться в себе. Что я не интересен и не нужен Кэти, ведь она такая талантливая, и на нее обращают внимание самые классные парни. В Коттеджах, помнится, Рут как-то сказала невзначай: «Оливер глаз не сводит с Кэт. Да он от нее просто в восторге!». Кажется, она даже не мне это говорила. Но у меня тогда сразу настроение пропало. Оливер, старший выпускник, крутой спортсмен, умелец вырезать красивые фигурки из дерева… а я и в командных играх полный ноль, и руки у меня кривые.  
А тот наш разговор о моих рисунках… я на целых два года забросил свои тетради.  
И вот в последние недели, ехидные фразочки про Змея и что якобы он спит с Кэти. Что у них когда-то что-то было – подумаешь, новость. Другое дело, с предположением об отсрочке Рут попала в цель. Я, правда, опасался, что Кэти может предпочесть кого-то, кто лучше меня в искусстве… что и Мадам, или кто еще решает вопрос об отсрочке, придет к выводу: ей и правда подходит другой, а я так, просто приятель. Растяпа и неудачник. Если я не могу раскрыть свою душу, чего я стою?  
Ну, с другой стороны, неизвестно, какого мнения Мадам о рисунках Заганоса. Наверное, я потому и стал называть его Змеем, когда мы окончили колледжи, и он стал помощником экстра-класса – я просто-напросто опасаюсь его. Какой-то ничем не обоснованный страх… что он навсегда отберет у меня Кэт, или что его назначат мне в помощники, когда я стану донором, и после четвертой я буду проходить выемку за выемкой, не видя конца своим мучениям…  
Глупости. В Хейлшеме мы не дружили, но он, по крайней мере, не насмехался надо мной так, как другие пацаны. Это нужно просто талант такой иметь – со всеми быть милым, шутить и смеяться, ни с кем не ссориться, хорошо играть в командные игры, никого не травить, но в то же время и ни с кем не сходиться. Я помню проделки Джона Б. и Гордона К. на уроках, помню, как Лоренс П. пририсовывал рожки людям на чужих рисунках, а вот чтобы Заганос нечто в этом роде вытворил, не припоминаю. Бывали целые недели, когда его вообще было почти не видно и не слышно – он или прятался в зарослях у пруда, или сидел на дереве, часами глядя, как в небе кружат птицы. Наставники любят таких детей, от которых нет хлопот.   
А врачи любят таких помощников – от которых много пользы и никаких проблем.

Завтра мне снова придется говорить с доктором Трейси насчет Сандры. Для ее же блага мне стоит попытаться, хотя он не из тех, кто одобряет лишнее любопытство со стороны таких, как мы.


	17. Chapter 17

Доминик Райтхен

Временами мне хотелось всё послать и, выбрав несколько более-менее свободных дней, я поехал с Энди в Блэкпул. Мне повезло, что после клиники и отдыха Меган вернулась посвежевшей, в хорошем настроении, и я смог уболтать ее, чтобы она дала разрешение сыну путешествовать со мной. Ее спокойствие напоминало мне благодушие змеи, только что проглотившей добычу и греющейся на солнышке. Может, впечатление усиливалось еще и из-за блестящего платья, похожего на чешую.

Я спокойно отдыхал, стремясь наверстать несколько последних нервных дней и бессонных ночей. Энди быстро освоился на новом месте и познакомился с несколькими мальчишками и девчонками того же возраста. Когда мы пошли в Парк Аттракционов, я то и дело боялся, что он потеряется, но ребенок у меня молодец – чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Зависали мы там целый день. Даже меня, взрослого человека, старинные американские горки манили просто непреодолимо, и, катаясь на них, я визжал как подросток. Что тогда говорить о школьнике. Синеватый блеск, затейливые повороты и старинные вагончики просто очаровали Энди, он забил фотографиями половину карты памяти в телефоне и в тот же вечер начал отсылать их бабушке с дедушкой. Мы поужинали в небольшом ресторанчике неподалеку, а вернувшись в домик, где остановились, с ног упали от приятной усталости.

Господи, ну почему мне так редко выпадает подобное счастье! Баловать свою кровинку, приятно проводить время, и не видеть Меган, не слышать ее манерный голос и не вникать в ее бесконечные претензии, почему именно я самый паршивый отец из всех возможных. Я бы поспорил, но ее фиг переубедишь.

Бывало, мы с Энди ходили на пляж, и он вместе с новыми друзьями собирал ракушки, строил замки из песка, играл в мяч. Я приглядывал за сыном, свел знакомство с товарищем по несчастью – папашей-одиночкой, у которого жена улетела в Канаду с каким-то смазливым юнцом «в творческом поиске», оставив одиннадцатилетнюю дочь. Мы с Питом сошлись во взглядах на футбол и автомобили, посетовали на то, какими стервами бывают бабы, вместе сводили наших отпрысков в кино на мультики и на любительский матч на стадионе.   
Малышка Грейс была чем-то похожа на отца. Та же приземистость и основательность, медлительность в движениях, пристальный и сосредоточенный взгляд. Вдвоем они напоминали семейство бурых медведей – оба темно-русые, крепкие, уверенно стоящие на земле и далекие от высоких материй. Пит вместе с компаньоном держал авторемонтную мастерскую. Я о своей работе сказал ему, что просто занимаюсь компьютерами в солидной фирме. Для него, как он сам признавал, все эти программы – темный лес. Ну, я и рад был отдохнуть от разговоров о высоких технологиях.

Но даже на отдыхе, поймав момент и закрывшись в своей комнате на ключ, я сливал информацию Заганосу З.. От него приходили только краткие ответы: принял, ознакомился, файлы и историю переписки уничтожил. В его работе никаких изменений не намечалось. Я рассчитывал, что года три-четыре у нас есть. К тому времени я вплотную подберусь к еще кое-каким людям, и можно будет организовать «случайность», в суматохе которой место оригинала займет копия.

У Криса дела шли более-менее гладко, и это утешало. По крайней мере, он работал над новым проектом, оперировал, обучал интернов. Только бы так продолжалось и дальше! Я будто невзначай, между прочим, расспрашивал его о делах в клинике и с каким персоналом он работает: кто умница и хорош в деле, у кого руки явно растут не из плеч, как там поживают местные сплетницы… но о своей идее и о том, что предпринял, я не проронил ни слова.

Да Крис может принять меня за сумасшедшего! Но я уже увлекся. Провернуть подобный трюк было бы намного круче, чем даже взломать базы данных разведки или счета особо крутого банка. Да и смысл хакерствовать исключительно ради денег? Когда-то я баловался таким по мелочи, но мне быстро надоело.  
А вот возможность выступить в роли «бога из машины»…

Каждый человек хотя бы раз в жизни поддается такому искушению. Главное – остановиться вовремя.


	18. Chapter 18

Кэти Ш.

Лето промелькнуло, будто один день. Так часто случается – особенно когда выпадает счастливое время. А мы с Томми были по-настоящему счастливы. Радовались нечастым встречам наедине, перезванивались по вечерам, писали друг другу сообщения с какими-то мелочами и шутками, понятными лишь нам двоим. Вместе навещали Рут, делая вид, что ничего между нами не изменилось, что всё идет так же, как в Хейлшеме и Коттеджах.

Мы не думали о прошлом и не заглядывали в будущее. Ничего не значило, кроме сиюминутных мгновений, которые хотелось остановить. Но реальность то и дело напоминала о себе.   
В августе состоялась третья выемка у Стива Б.. Выкарабкался он только чудом, но теперь большую часть времени спал. Четвертую выемку назначили на середину сентября, одновременно с пятой, и теперь уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, что он завершит.

Элис и Джейку назначили первые выемки на одной и той же неделе, и я сбивалась с ног, постоянно ездила туда-сюда, в обеих клиниках говорила с хирургами, анестезиологами и медсестрами…  
Мне еще повезло, что, когда я уезжала в Линтон, Заганос наведывался к Элис. Ей это даже шло на пользу – она продолжала интересоваться красивыми прическами и косметикой, смотрела шоу по телевизору, если не болела голова. Когда в клинике есть какой-нибудь симпатичный парень, у девушек поднимается настроение, появляется какая-то маленькая цель. Наивно, смешно, но очень часто такой трюк срабатывает.

Без этой помощи мне пришлось бы намного хуже. Я обрадовалась тому, что Заганос не затаил на меня обиду за то, что я когда-то ему наговорила… мы остались друзьями. Мне не составляло труда делиться с ним тем, где я бываю, что вижу и слышу. Даже наоборот, я сама ждала вроде бы незначительных разговоров о том, о сём. Только позже, когда я ждала своего подопечного донора из операционной и мысли у меня перескакивали с одного на другое – я так и не смогла преодолеть привычку вспоминать прошлое и раз за разом задумываться, почему кто-то поступил именно так – мне пришло в голову, что не просто так Заганос стремился знать всех и вся. Он не терял связи с другими помощниками, и даже заводил знакомства с младшими, которые только-только начинали работать. Последнее, естественно, просто для того, чтобы передавать опыт, не более.

Другой смысл тех событий я осознала много позже. Но сейчас речь идет не об этом.

В ту осень еще держалась теплая погода, но каждый раз, просыпаясь рано утром, я видела за окном своей спальни густой туман, и мне становилось до боли грустно. Из-за влаги и сырости донорам, особенно тем, чье здоровье нельзя назвать крепким, почти не разрешали выходить во двор, да и для самых здоровых прогулки сократили до минимума. Вот так и сужается наш мир. Элис поправлялась после выемки, но выходить пока могла только в холл, и, бывало, часами сидела на скамье у огромного, во всю стену, окна, и смотрела на листья, падающие с деревьев. 

\- Мне скучно, Кэти, - жаловалась она. – Если бы не приходили ты и другие помощники, я бы уже зачахла от тоски. Почему ко мне только твои приятели наведываются? Томми со мной разговаривал, Клара заглядывала пару раз. А мои одноклассники по интернату ни весточки не прислали.

\- Многие из твоего потока еще работают? Может, они просто очень заняты… - мягко предположила я.

\- Когда я работала, я всегда находила время написать или позвонить, или хотя бы какую-то мелочь передать! – горестно воскликнула Элис.

\- Хочешь, я попробую узнать о твоих подругах? 

Она покачала головой.  
\- Зачем? Наверное, смысла уже нет. Лучше расскажи мне о Хейлшеме…

*

Хейлшем.   
Воспоминания о школе не угасли со временем. И становились еще живее и ярче, когда я сталкивалась с помощниками помладше, которые совсем недавно проходили тот же путь, что я в свои двадцать. 

Бывало, за обедом в столовой новички рассказывали о своих годах учебы, о творческих занятиях и наставниках. Недавно я узнала, что мистер Роджер ушел на пенсию и уехал. Мисс Вероника вышла замуж и тоже уволилась. Теперь в Хейлшеме преподавали несколько новых опекунов, и это вызывало щемящее чувство потери: наша школа меняется, наше прошлое уходит. Уходим и мы сами.

Сколько лет пройдет, когда из нашего потока не останется совсем никого?

*

Сентябрь подходил к концу. На четвертой выемке завершила Сьюзи Т.. Доктор Ференс долго отчитывал и помощников, и сестер – он рассчитывал, что Сьюзи всё-таки дотянет до пятой. Я даже не знаю, в чем была причина, странно всё-таки. Крепкая девушка, старожил клиники, на операцию шла спокойно. Но увы, такое в нашей практике бывает.

После этого случая Стиву четвертую и пятую выемку произвели на несколько дней раньше запланированного. Заганос воспринял такую новость спокойно. Известие о том, что донор завершил, пришло вечером. Мы как раз сидели в сестринской, помогая медсестрам подготавливать перевязочный материал. Монотонное занятие погружало в состояние оцепенения, белизна марли будто стояла у меня перед глазами. Мы даже головы не подняли, когда в дверь постучали. Медсестра из операционного блока заглянула в кабинет и попросила Заганоса подойти к ней.  
Я понимала, что это значит. 

Но, когда Заганос вернулся, красивое лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Неужели ему всё равно? Томми так расстраивается, когда его доноры завершают, или даже когда просто в клинике происходит какая-то неприятная ситуация.

Мне так и хотелось выбрать момент, когда нас никто не может подслушать, и спросить Заганоса: «Как ты можешь так ко всем относиться? Что у тебя на уме?!». Вот только что-то мне подсказывало – ответ на этот вопрос я никогда не получу, и лучше даже не спрашивать.

*

Вскоре Заганос сдал отчет о проведенной работе и уехал. Какая-то очередная ВИП-клиника и врачи, сотрудничать с которыми было мечтой многих. В моей же жизни всё оставалось по-прежнему.

Разве что… в Кингсвуд поступил новый интерн. Мистер Харли как-то сразу всем понравился. Внешне его красавчиком не назовешь, но его обаятельная улыбка способна растопить сердца самых суровых дам среднего возраста. Опытные хирурги его хвалили и уступали его просьбам о разрешении хотя бы присутствовать на сложных операциях. Медсестры охотно заговаривали с ним не только по работе. Ночная смена не возражала, чтобы его ставили в график с ними – а это уже знак того, что человека приняли как своего.  
Но что меня больше всего удивило – мистер Харли совершенно по-другому относился к помощникам. Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы он отчитал кого-то из наших при всех. Даже когда в Кингсвуд снова приехала Фатима Л. и что-то перепутала, помогая новому подопечному, интерн Харли позвал ее в свободную палату, поговорил с ней, вместе с ней пришел к донору… и ни словом не обмолвился об инциденте кому-либо из коллег.

Никогда не забуду, с каким видом Фатима ходила после того разговора. Я увидела, она плакала в кладовой, закрыв лицо руками. Хрупкие плечи вздрагивали, вьющиеся непослушные коротко стриженные черные кудряшки растрепались еще больше. 

\- Что случилось, Фатима? – спросила я. – Что-то с Кевином? Или тебя кто-то обидел?

\- Н-нет, - она снова всхлипнула. – Всё в порядке, просто… мистер Харли… он разговаривал со мной так… будто я человек! Ты понимаешь, Кэт? Я же не такой классный помощник, как ты и другие парни и девушки из Хейлшема…

\- Ты очень стараешься, - успокоила я ее. – И ты не думай, что мы, хейлшемские, чем-то особенные или чем-то лучше. Знаешь, одна моя подруга… она сейчас уже перешла в доноры… до сих пор жалуется, что эта работа ее временами бесила. 

Фатима зарыдала в голос.  
\- Я сама знаю, что как помощник я ноль! Стив нравился мне, а я не могла сделать для него ничего полезного. А в Норфолке у меня был донор, так он даже на первую выемку шел в состоянии «возбужден», ко второй ему стало хуже, и на второй он завершил, и все сказали, что это только моя вина! Кэт, ты никогда не сможешь себе представить, как я хочу продержаться в помощниках еще года два-три, и как я боюсь, что мне пришлют извещение.

\- Но извещение не зависит от того, хороши мы или нет, - возразила я. – Я знала одного парня, растяпа и лентяй, каких мало, так он четырнадцать лет проработал. А были и замечательные помощники, которых быстро переводили в доноры.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Ох, Кэт, дело даже не в том. Представь себе, мистер Харли сказал мне, что не винит меня, что я не так уж серьезно ошиблась, и он согласен объяснять мне то, чему меня не учили в моем колледже. А еще… он спрашивал меня обо мне самой, просто так! С тобой такое бывало? Чтобы врачи просто о чем-то тебя спрашивали, не по работе. Ну там, нравилось ли тебе учиться, или были ли в твоем интернате занятия творчеством, или чем ты увлекаешься в свободное время…

Я покачала головой.  
\- Не помню такого. Просто люди снаружи спрашивали что-то такое, обыкновенное, пока не узнавали, что я помощник.

\- Вот! – воскликнула Фатима. – Я как подумаю об этом, хочу плакать и плакать.

*

Успокоив ее, я еще долго не могла забыть наш разговор. Я и сама замечала, что мистер Харли относился к нашим… как к равным себе, по-другому и не скажешь. И написала Заганосу об этом случае: раз его интересовали любые новости, такой необычной он точно обрадуется.


	19. Chapter 19

Заганос З.

Мы встретились, как в бурю в море  
Разбитые суда,  
Друг с другом не промолвив слова  
(Слов не было тогда)…  
(с) Оскар Уайльд, «Баллада Редингской тюрьмы»

Я приехал в Колчестер в полдень. Там у меня была донор, которая восстанавливалась после пятой выемки. Держалась она неплохо. Предполагали, что семь выемок она переживет. Но своими капризами Дорис иногда почти выводила меня из себя. Бывало, я слушал ее сплетни о незнакомых мне донорах и помощниках – ни для одного она не находила доброго слова – кивал, вставлял время от времени реплику-другую, а сам думал: «да скорей бы уже твоя седьмая выемка, когда ты меня уже освободишь!». Нехорошо, конечно, так думать о своих подопечных. Хотя лучше так, чем сопровождать на выемку кого-то, к кому привязался, и с каждой новой операцией понимать – еще немного, и вы больше никогда не увидитесь.

Если до недавних пор с Дорис удавалось как-то ладить, сейчас ее характер испортился вконец. Когда я помогал ей причесаться, она жаловалась, что я дергаю ее за волосы и делаю это нарочно. Одевая ее, мне приходилось проявлять чудеса изворотливости, чтобы она меня не ущипнула, и не всегда мне это удавалось. Щипалась она больно, оставляя синяки.

Бедняга не так уж была виновата во всех гадостях, которые творила – сильно сказывался наркоз. Притом, еще после третьей выемки она оглохла на одно ухо, слушать музыку ей запретили, и единственной связанной с любимым хобби радостью у нее осталось читать журналы о поп-звездах, и их я должен был привозить в каждый свой визит в клинику. Иначе начинались слёзы, крики…

Вот и сейчас перед визитом в клинику я заглянул в магазинчик, где продавались журналы, блокноты и прочие мелочи. Передо мной у кассы стояла худенькая коротко стриженая женщина. Что-то в ее фигуре показалось мне смутно знакомым. У нее запищал мобильный, и, доставая телефон из кармана, она выронила стопку тетрадей и упаковки с карандашами и ручками, которые держала в руках. Я помог ей собрать рассыпавшиеся вещи, и, когда она обернулась, я вспомнил. Мисс Люси! Наш инструктор по спорту из Хейлшема. Та самая, которая так внезапно ушла из школы. 

\- Мисс Люси! Я часто вас вспоминал, - с улыбкой сказал я.

Пока мы расплачивались за покупки, она внимательно и слегка настороженно смотрела на меня, наверное, пытаясь вспомнить. Конечно же, когда она покинула Хейлшем, мы были подростками. Некоторые очень изменились с тех пор. Например, вряд ли бы она узнала Рут К. – та в детстве выглядела серенькой мышкой со смешной косичкой, тогда никто бы не предположил, что она вырастет в яркую и красивую девушку. 

Когда мы вышли из магазина, мисс Люси слегка нахмурилась, а потом все же признала:  
\- Вот никак не могу сообразить, и где же я вас раньше видела. Моим учеником вы были, это точно, знакомое вроде бы лицо. Но… 

\- Я Заганос З., из Хейлшема.

Она остановилась, разглядывая меня так, будто увидела привидение. Смотрела внимательно, взгляд задержался на моем шарфе и как он завязан – только женщины оценивают подобные мелкие детали. Кажется, от нее не ускользнуло и то, что я был одет в очень легкую светлую куртку, несмотря на непогоду. Она сама точно сегодня была не за рулем, судя по длинному плотному черному пальто и выглядывающему плотному воротнику свитера из плотной шерсти. 

\- Из Хейлшема, - задумчиво повторила она, но не отшатнулась, как часто отшатываются от таких, как мы, даже те люди, которые «в теме». – Теперь припоминаю. Ты хорошо рисовал, твои картины каждый раз попадали на ярмарку.

\- Было такое. Сейчас я мало рисую, работа занимает слишком много времени. Но, в общем-то, мне нравится, меня часто хвалят. Может, подвезти вас, мисс Люси? – предложил я. – Я пока не спешу.

Она нервно сжала пальцами ремешок сумки.  
\- С-спасибо, Заганос, но… не надо. Я рада, что я тебя увидела и что у тебя всё в порядке, но… мисс Эмили и мисс Джеральдина предупреждали меня, что мне стоит забыть о Хейлшеме.

\- Почему? – спросил я. – Подписка о неразглашении?

Мисс Люси через силу улыбнулась.  
\- Что ты, нет, конечно. Просто тем, кто уходит, очень тяжело потом заглядывать в прошлое. Сейчас я преподаю в обычной школе. Когда мои ученики ее закончат, года через три, четыре я услышу, что кто-то из них учится на водителя, кто-то на инженера, кто-то на журналиста. Лет через десять я увижу их на встрече выпускников и услышу про их работу, семьи… а сколько из вашего класса хотя бы остались в живых? Не у всех хватит силы посмотреть правде в глаза.

Я до боли прикусил губу. Молчал какое-то время. А потом сказал:  
\- Помните Кристину С.? Она сидела со мной за одной партой. 

\- Конечно, - мисс Люси кивнула. 

\- Она завершила. Я… был… ее помощником. 

Мне просто нужно было хоть кому-то об этом сказать. В горле будто застрял ком. Мисс Люси обняла меня.  
\- Бедный мальчик…

В ее устах банальные вроде бы слова прозвучали как-то… особенно. Ей действительно было жаль таких, как мы, вот почему она не смогла работать в Хейлшеме. Теперь я это понимал.

\- Всё в порядке, мисс Люси.

Она ничего не сказала. Мы разошлись так же случайно, как и встретились. Словно узники тюрьмы, вышедшие на прогулку, но не имеющие сил поговорить друг с другом.

*

На несколько дней я будто выбился из колеи. Встреча с мисс Люси, капризы и сплетни Дорис… а еще у меня были доноры в Лондоне, Илфорде и Дагенхэме, и на каждом месте – свои проблемы, своя специфика. Я начинал уставать, и на целую неделю позволил себе в нерабочее время забить на всё. Приезжал на квартиру, что-нибудь готовил на скорую руку или заказывал еду из службы быстрой доставки, ужинал у телевизора и потом еле заставлял себя убрать со стола. Просто сидел с пультом в руках и переключал каналы. А потом валялся в постели и слушал любимую музыку, раз за разом возвращаясь к одним и тем же – «Нимфетамин», «Я – огонь», «Знакомый вкус яда»… (1). Иногда я подпевал, давая волю бессильной ярости.

А если ничего у меня не выйдет? А если я на чем-то попадусь?

Да – пошли – вы все!..

Или, бывало, я читал книги, которые покупал в магазинах подержанных вещей или брал со стоек для буккроссинга – на таких же стойках я обычно потом и оставляю литературу, которую, по мнению наставников, не пристало читать выпускникам донорских интернатов.

Когда мы были под контролем опекунов или учителей, из художественной литературы нам давали читать в основном классику, да и то не всю. Например, рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе ни в Хейлшеме, ни в библиотеке при колледже не было – видимо, из-за персонажей, которые курят. Не было поэзии вроде стихов Бодлера и Рембо, тоже потому, что неправильный образ жизни предстает в них в слишком привлекательном свете.

Таких, как мы, приучают к идеальной картине мира, как в старых романах: не слишком-то страшное зло всегда наказано, добродетель торжествует, добродетельные персонажи исполняют свой долг…  
И не каждый решается узнать что-то другое, даже когда есть свободное время и можно прочесть случайно попавшуюся «не такую» книгу. Где герои курят, пьют, совершают ошибки, причиняют боль близким и раскаиваются, хотя не всегда. Где есть настоящее зло, которое, как в жизни, наказано не всегда.

Я заглянуть за эту грань решился. Те самые «запрещенные» рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе, декадентские стихи, «Жюстина» и «Жюльетта», боевики, детективы. Для того, чтобы одолеть зверя, нам нужен собственный зверь… и именно им я хотел стать. (2)

Веря в идеал, намного легче «выполнять свой долг», «совершать свою миссию в мире». Проще говоря – идти на смерть.  
Может, смириться с судьбой легче тем донорам и помощникам, которые больше всего времени проводят в онкологических центрах и видят, что их жертва спасает людей, которые иначе умерли бы в страшных муках. Но я вижу и другую сторону «прекрасного нового мира» - богачей, которые просто «прошиваются», чтобы подольше сохранить молодость и долголетие и прожигать жизнь, развлекаться, приводя в негодность уже новые органы. Такому миру я ничего не должен.

И я забывался на время, засыпал, а с утра, как зомби, ехал в клинику.

Со знакомыми помощниками я переписывался стабильно, хотя прежний интерес, бывало, угасал. И вдруг среди тонн словесного сора и мелких новостей мелькнул бриллиант – сообщения Кэти об интерне, который считает доноров такими же людьми, как рожденные естественным образом. Это показалось мне важным, и я на всякий случай сообщил об этом Райтхену.

Пламя надежды разгорелось вновь, с еще большей силой. Если существуют такие, как мистер Харли, всё когда-нибудь может измениться.

____________________  
Примечания:  
1- Саундтреки: Cradle of Filth – Nymphetamine; Halestorm – I Am The Fire, Familiar Taste of Poison  
2-цитата из манги «Империя Альтаир»


	20. Chapter 20

Доминик Райтхен

В рождественские истории я не верю. Да и вообще не очень люблю Рождество, с тех пор, как в канун этого праздника разошлись мои родители. Мне еще повезло, к тому времени я уже начинал самостоятельную жизнь. Но осадок остался.

Достает меня эта суета, люди мечутся по огромным торговым центрам, как сумасшедшие, скупая огромнейшие коробки совершенно ненужных вещей, которые, может быть, выбросят вскоре после праздников. Сверкают и переливаются лампы, вывески, гирлянды, свет бьет в глаза… музыка временами оглушает.

Энди, конечно, ждет какого-то чуда, как все дети в его возрасте. Я, конечно, побуду добрым волшебником и приеду забрать его из школы – Меган вечно некогда – и подарки привезу. Собственно, за подарками я и направился. Терпеливо ходил от одного магазинчика к другому, выбирая старательно, не так, как многие в предпраздничной спешке. Энди мечтал о подарочных выпусках своих любимых журналов о моделях кораблей и самолетов, и я хотел найти все нужные. Не скажу, что это было легко.

Когда я выходил из магазина, успело стемнеть. Асфальт казался покрытым скользкой глазурью, и нужно было проявлять чудеса акробатики, чтобы не упасть. Молоденькая девушка, спешившая куда-то в том же направлении, что и я, чуть не упала. Я вовремя подхватил ее под локоть.  
\- Осторожнее, юная леди. Может, помочь вам добраться до остановки?

\- М-мне к стоянке авто, - запинаясь, ответила она. – Я за рулем.

Она смотрела на меня таким взглядом… раньше я не замечал в девушках такой открытости, робости и беззащитности. Может, я просто замечаю не тех? Эти светло-карие глаза были похожи на глаза олененка. Трогательно вздернутый носик с россыпью веснушек, выбившаяся из-под шапки золотистая прядь, маленький рот. Ни следа косметики на лице. 

\- Мне по пути, - я улыбнулся. – Кстати, меня зовут Доминик, а вас, прекрасная леди?

\- Кэрри, - она смутилась. 

\- Ну и погодка сегодня… - я завел ничего не значащий легкий разговор. – Приходится быть осторожным.

Кэрри моргнула и взволнованно ответила:  
\- Да, мне даже страшно стало. А вдруг я упала бы, вдруг… вдруг могла попасть в травмоцентр?.. мне бы этого не простили!

Я понимающе хмыкнул:  
\- Начальник звереет?

Девушка отвела взгляд.  
\- Э… просто, работы много. Без меня не обойдутся.

Но мне показалось, она не горит желанием продолжать эту тему.  
Мы перемолвились парой слов о грядущих праздниках, я с энтузиазмом наговорил ей комплиментов и попросил у нее номер телефона. Обычно в такой малости девушки мне не отказывают, но Кэрри покраснела:  
\- Не думаю, что нам стоит встречаться, Доминик. Вы такой симпатичный… только я правда не могу, мне нельзя.

\- У вас есть парень? О, простите тогда.

Вместо ответа она чуть сдвинула рукав своей зимней куртки. И я увидел на ее запястье зеленый донорский браслет.

*

Возвращаясь домой, я решил, что мне следует выбросить эту встречу из головы. Кэрри явно боялась продолжать наше знакомство. Да и я сам прекрасно это понимал. Я – хозяин своей жизни. Она – помощник, будущий донор. Ей не суждено дожить даже до тридцати.

И какое мне должно быть дело до этого? Мы случайно пересеклись и неизбежно пойдем каждый своей дорогой. Ну, запал я на симпатичную девчонку, на это милое личико, россыпь веснушек, нежный голос и тонкие запястья. Но мало ли на свете других красивых барышень? На мой век точно хватит.

Ну, может быть, лет так через пять система донорства отойдет в прошлое. Хорошо бы, если бы Кэрри к тому времени еще работала. Но чем я могу повлиять конкретно на ее судьбу? Я ведь стараюсь не из-за какой-то абстрактной жалости, а просто потому, что изобретения Кристиана более полезны и экономически оправданы. И он мой лучший друг, и я не хочу, чтобы он наступил на горло своей песне и занимался делом, к которому с каждым годом испытывает всё большее отвращение.

«Я чувствую себя убийцей, Ник», - говорил он мне, когда в один вечер мы выпивали у меня на квартире. – «Понимаешь, все эти ребята, доноры, - живые, у них есть чувства… иногда в них больше искренности и душевности, чем у некоторых наших клиентов! И вот таких милых парней и девчонок мы разбираем на запчасти, как подержанные машины. Было бы ради кого! Думаешь, все, кто оплачивают трансплантацию, серьезно больны? Для многих это просто мода…».

Обычно, слушая такие речи, я кивал, потягивая пиво. Ничто не вечно под луной. Человечество уже сто тысяч раз решало эти вопросы. Отказ от крепостного права. Борьба за права людей с другим цветом кожи. Борьба за права женщин – хотя, если присмотреться, и сейчас есть такие козлы, для которых жена просто удобный гаджет. Самое обидное, что этим типам попадаются самые настоящие ангелы! А я, не урод, не лентяй, с престижной работой, классный отец – и мне не везет.

Но как бы там ни было, это проблемы глобальные, а я не философ, я практик и циник. 

*

Приехав домой, я позвонил Меган и окончательно уладил вопрос с приездом Энди ко мне. Она пыталась присесть мне на уши, рассказывая, что сделали и что купили ее подружки и как ей нужны деньги, чтоб не отставать от них. Как всегда. Ей-богу, после Нового Года снова попытаюсь добиться через суд, чтобы сын проживал со мной. У меня уже накопилось немало доказательств, что Меган на ребенка плевать.

Затем я позвонил Энди, сказал ему, что всё решено, на праздники он стопроцентно остается у меня, и намекнул на сюрприз. Как он только визжал от радости! Крикнул, соседу по комнате, наверное – «Сандро, ты слышал, я на каникулы к папе еду!».

*

Через пару дней я заехал в клинику, где работали Крис и Эстер – меня звали заглянуть на праздник хотя бы ненадолго. Я часто бывал в «Сент-Пол» то по делам, то просто заезжал к Крису, если мы планировали в свободное время поехать в паб или на матч. Его коллеги меня уже знали и встречали почти как своего.

Все сотрудники собрались в ординаторской, в честь праздника украшенной гирляндами. Несмотря на то, что кабинет был довольно большим, мест хватало еле-еле, многие теснились на принесенных откуда-то еще стульях и табуретках. Меня подтолкнули к веселой компании, устроившейся на диване.

\- Ник, ты же дружишь с Крисом сто лет, вот и садись поближе к нему и Эстер. А вот еще и соседка у тебя будет симпатичная. Кэрри, иди сюда, не стой там в углу. Парни, налейте ей вина. Ой, ну и что, что запрет, подумаешь, капелька. Соком разбавим, и вреда не будет.

Я так и застыл.   
Рядом со мной села та самая девушка, которую я почти успешно выбросил из мыслей. Ее золотистые волосы, собранные заколкой в простую высокую прическу, не скрывали изящную нежную шею. Кэрри была одета в линяло-розоватую униформу на размер больше, чем следовало, и от этого казалась маленькой и хрупкой. Я не мог не залюбоваться ее узкими ладонями и длинными пальцами. 

Она с поразительным спокойствием слушала шумные поздравления, обсуждения профессиональных вопросов и грубоватые шуточки. Мило улыбалась время от времени, поддерживала ничего не значащий разговор, когда обращались к ней. И что-то такое особенное было для меня в ее манерах, даже трудно сказать, что.

Мы снова мило болтали ни о чем, я даже не пытался флиртовать… но пару раз наши руки случайно соприкоснулись – и мне захотелось защитить ее и никогда не отпускать.

 

«Стоп, приятель. Да у тебя просто нормальной личной жизни нет!».


End file.
